<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jesse Mccree One-Shots by GD_Void</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100862">Jesse Mccree One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GD_Void/pseuds/GD_Void'>GD_Void</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GD_Void/pseuds/GD_Void</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of One-Shots with everyone's favourite cowboy from Overwatch.<br/>It's time for you the reader to spend time with the lovable Jesse Mccree.</p><p>NO REQUESTS!</p><p>Disclaimer: Any lemons/lime/SMUT will be put onto this site my original works are on Wattpad but after the deletion of my most popular book, I have decided to move some of the stories here.</p><p>My Wattpad Page: https://www.wattpad.com/user/GidgetDidget</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bloody Petals Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word Count: 3426<br/>Type: Hanahanki Disease<br/>_____________________________</p><p>Reader's P.O.V~</p><p>   It started four months ago, the coughing, the petals, the pain. <br/>   In the past three weeks I've found myself hiding away in every dark place I could find around the Overwatch facility, the number of petals that fall out during each coughing fit is slowly increasing and the fits always occur during times of being around the person, mentioning of the person and even the smallest thought of them will trigger a coughing fit and it's getting worse. The pain is becoming increasingly intense and the volume of petals I'm practically vomiting has nearly doubled since when it first started. I have to do something about it, it's causing problems for me on a regular basis and I don't want it to get worse...</p><p>__________________________</p><p>"How is it Mercy?" I ask the Swedish doctor as she looks at the x-rays. She studies the scans more closely and points to the obvious problem at the throat area.<br/>"It's not looking good (y/n), based on zese results ze disease is slowly growing. See zis in your throat?" I nod to her quietly. "Zis shows that it's grown more than triple its size since ze very first time you got a scan." She turns to face me, a serious sadden expression on her face. "(y/n) you'll be reaching critical levels soon and zat can be dangerous. If you don't sort zis out soon you ma-"<br/>"Can you remove it?" She stares at me with a slightly shocked almost bewildered, turning away from me she looks down at her note pad.<br/>"Yes, I can. But please (y/n) think about what you're asking. I know it can be dangerous if left untreated but removing it surgically is going leave a heavy amount of scarring and will cause problems with creating new relationships down the line." She turns back around with the sternest expression on her face. "(y/n) please, just try to talk to --"</p><p>"(He/She) doesn't love me Mer- cough* cough*..." I start coughing uncontrollably and vomiting blue rose petals, I keel over covering my mouth as the petals shoot out into the palms of my hands. Mercy rushes over to me and immediately starts rubbing circles on my back as I continue coughing for a few seconds before the strong tickle in my throat finally fades away. I look down to see the blue petals covering my lap, hands and the floor. Taking deeper breaths to return air back into my lungs I continue."(He/She) doesn't even care about me, nor does (he/ she) respect me, I won't be losing anything by removing it, the only thing I'm losing is time by keeping it." I finally look up at her with a pleading stare, tears slowly breaching the surface.</p><p>"Angela, please, I don't want to feel this pain anymore. I beg of you, please remove it."<br/>   She sighs heavily and places a hand on my shoulder.<br/>"If this is what you really want, I'll do it. But, you'll have to wait till Thursday, can you do that?"<br/>"Whatever it takes," I respond quietly before getting up thanking Mercy and heading for the exit of the medical bay.<br/>"One more thing before you go." I pause and turn to look at her over my shoulder. "You have three days to talk to them about how you feel, by doing that it should pass and you won't need the surgery."<br/>"I already told you Ang-"<br/>"All I'm asking is for you to try (y/n) if it works you should be back to normal."<br/>"And if it doesn't?" She turns away from me but I can tell she's trying to hide her fear.<br/>"Let's hope it doesn't come to that..."</p><p>__________________________</p><p>   After leaving the medical bay I released a heavy sigh and rub the back of my head as I make my way to my room. Until this sickness has passed I won't be able to do any more missions. However, I'll follow on Mercy's advice and talk to Ezra about-...<br/>   Cough* cough*, cough* cough*<br/>   I stop and look down at my hands. More petals. I stare at them for a while feeling my emotions swirling around inside me. My fingers glide over the blue petals feeling their soft texture, spreading the blue dye that's coating my fingertips. They feel cold... Just as I feel.<br/>   I crush them within the palms of my hands and continue to my room. I turn down one of the hallways only to bump into Mccree who was having a conversation with Genji.<br/>   "Woah there, someone's off with the fairies today." I back away, raising my hands up defensively.<br/>   "Sorry about that, I'm a little out of it today."<br/>   "Are you feeling ill (y/n)?" I reach behind my head and lightly ruffle my hair a bit.<br/>   "You could say that" I answer the cyborg.<br/>   "You sure you're okay?" Mccree enquires. I nod to him and smile weakly.<br/>   "I'm sure, Mercy said it's just a cough and I've got to take some time off missions. So don't worry I'll be back on the field soon."</p><p>   Both of them nodded and wished me to get better soon. I walk past them and rounded another corner finally reaching my destination. I enter my room and practically flop onto my bed face first passing out within a matter of seconds.<br/>_________________________________</p><p>    The following morning I get word from commander Morison that Ezra has recently returned from (his/her) latest mission. I didn't want to speak with (him/her) but I promised Mercy I would at least try. I search for Erza in the training room knowing that it's (his/her) favourite place to be when not on a mission, I scan the room noting the number of people in here. Most of the people were regulars like Reinhardt, Zarya, Mccree, Genji, Phara etc. I spot Ezra across the room and felt my heart skip a beat, I can feel my throat burning from the petals that were clawing up my throat forcing me into a coughing fit. I turn away and press my back against the door allowing the fit to continue as I covered my mouth, blue petals spewed into my hands.<br/>   After a few seconds, it passes and I wipe my face and dust off my hands before going back into the training room. I walk over to Ezra trying to hold back the tingling in my throat, as I approach (him/her).<br/>   "Something you need (y/n)?" (he/she) asks in a slightly annoyed tone. I feel another fit coming but I cover my mouth and clear my throat forcing it back.<br/>   "Sorry for bothering you, but yes there is something I need." I swallow thickly and continue.<br/>   "I know you just got back, but I'd like to discuss something with you in private if that's okay?" Ezra hits the bag one last time with a loud thud before turning to me looking irritated.<br/>   "Can we talk another time, I want to focus on training and getting rest."<br/>   "That's fine, I'll let you rest if not today can we talk tomorrow at some point?"<br/>   "Yeah sure."<br/>__________________________</p><p>   The following day I don't see Ezra nor did I hear anything from (him/her) for the entire day. I was told by one of the other members of (his/her) latest mission that it was a real rough so (he/she) needed rest. I was fine with that as I could talk with Ezra tomorrow, but I was becoming worried by the fact that my operation was close at hand and I haven't had the chance to talk with (him/her) yet.</p><p>   It's now 10:30 am Wednesday, my last day to talk to Ezra and end this disease peacefully if not I'll be on the operating table by this time tomorrow. I march down the hallways to look for (him/her) only to bump into Reyes who was having a conversation with Mccree.<br/>   "Sorry commander didn't see you around the corner." I apologise.<br/>   "You're fine, but you need to be more careful next time."<br/>   "Will do commander." I walk past them and just about to continue my search.<br/>   "Hey (y/n), are you feeling alright you're looking a little pale, that cough still bother'n you?" I turn to Mccree and smile as best as I could.<br/>   "I'm alright cowboy, just played games too late." I lie hoping to throw him off. He slightly quirks an eyebrow at me and his eyes narrow. "Actually, I want to ask. Have either of you seen Ezra anywhe-" I start coughing uncontrollably in front of Mccree and Reyes. I cover my entire mouth to make sure that neither of them could see the petals spewing out.<br/>   "Woah, you sure you're okay (y/n) that sounds like a pretty nasty cough." I wave them off with one hand and carefully crush the petals in the other.<br/>   "I'm alright I'll just get more cough medicine from Mercy, I didn't have any today cause I ran out this morning." Reyes and Mccree looked at each other for a moment sharing a worrying glance. "As I was asking have either of you seen Ezra?" I say again feeling the petals practically flooding my throat. Reyes shook his head.<br/>   "Haven't seen (him/her). But, you should really go see Mercy first."<br/>   "I have." Mccree piped up "(He's/ She's) in the lounging area on the west side. But, first I'll walk you to the medical bay."<br/>   "Wait. what?"<br/>   "You heard me you need a check-up." I turn to the commander with a pleading look only to see him nod in agreement with Mccree.<br/>   "Mccree is right, get your medicine first before you start chasing after people."<br/>   "But-"<br/>   "Not another word, this is an order by your commander, understand?" I lower my head defeated.<br/>   "Yes, commander Reyes."</p><p>   I reluctantly begin walking to the medical bay with Mccree following beside me. The tickling in my throat from earlier causes me to start coughing, I cover my mouth to hide the petals as best as I could. Mccree comes over and places a hand on my shoulder.<br/>   "What stage are you on?" My eyes widen at the question. My hand loosens allowing some of the petals to slip through my fingers and land onto the floor. I feel his grip tighten on my shoulder as he curses quietly. "We have to get you to Mercy, now." I grab his hand and shake my head.<br/>   "No! I- I have to talk to (him/her) first."<br/>   "You sure about that." I nod weakly.<br/>   "Yes, Mercy said it's the best way to deal with it, if I don't I'll have surgery for sure. I- I have to at least try." Mccree lightly grumbles to himself, his metal hand scratches the back of his neck unsure of what to do. "Please, Jesse." As my fit is ending he signs before he helps me upright and offering his gloved hand to me.<br/>   "Fuck it, worth a shot, I'll take you straight to (him/her)." I take his hand as he starts leading me down the halls swiftly as he's holding onto my hand I continue to cough uncontrollably thinking about Ezra and finally having to tell (him/her) whats going on. "Not far now, just think about what you're gonna say."</p><p>   We rush down the hallways leaving a trail of dark blue petals until we reach the lounge room. Mccree turns to me and pats my back a few times to provide comfort. I finally stop coughing and clear my throat, my eyes at this point were a dark pink almost red, my face was red and my throat felt like two chainsaws colliding. But, despite that, I thank Mccree and force myself through the doors to see Ezra on the lounge making out with another member. I became frozen in place as the two turned to me with surprised expressions on their faces. I feel Mccree's hand on my back snapping me out of the trance and I march over to (him/her).<br/>   "Not you again."<br/>   "There's something I need to tell y-" cough* cough* <br/>   "I don't want to hear it, you need to leave."<br/>   "Hey now, listen to what the lady has to say." Mccree steps forward beside me.<br/>   "Lady, are you kidding me? that there next to you is no lady, just an annoying, overweight waste of space." My coughing fits become worse petals begin to start pouring out like a waterfall.<br/>   "Calm down there partner."<br/>   "No, you calm down, you're the ones that stormed in here in the first place. I don't know how to make this more clear to you (y/n) but you-" (His/her) words are cut off from the sight of me puking my guts up with petals, but they weren't blue but now black with bits of red. Mccree looks down on me with horror before swiftly scooping me up in his.<br/>   "SHIT!" He turns to the door and makes a mad dash for the medical bay. All I can hear is my coughing, his spurs clacking as he takes each step that echoed in the hallways, words of reassurance that I was going to be okay in his panicked southern voice. I could feel the burning pain in my chest, my throat, my face. My eyes were watering up from the struggle of coughing and lack of air making my vision blurry until I couldn't see anything at all.</p><p>_____________________</p><p>   My eyes slowly open to see a blank ceiling, my eyes roll around scanning where I am. The sight of curtains and the smell of the room give away my location. The medical bay. I swallow due to the dryness of my throat when I feel something strange the saliva went down with ease yet it was almost like I didn't feel it go down. I slowly reach my hand up to my neck, my fingertips brush against something, something that wasn't skin. I press my fingers against my neck only to feel a fabric bandage coating my neck. A single finger begins to slip in-between my skin and the bandage.<br/>   "Don't do zat." I immediately stop and pull my hand away at the voice telling me off. I turn to see Mercy walk around the corner with her clipboard and pen in hand. I go to speak to her but the moment I open my mouth I thought better than to use my vocals so I pointed at my neck instead. "Mccree brought you in yesterday during your worzt coughing fit, and zince it was so serious I had to operate on you immediately." She places her pen and clipboard onto the table next to me before doing a check-up. "You don't have to feel guilty (y/n) I heard from Jesse that you were trying to talk to Ezra but (he/she) had been dodging you the entire time and the zecurity feeds support that." She begins checking my eyes for pupil reflexes "Not only zat but when you spoke to them it only made zings worse, I'm sorry it had come to zis." She goes on to check my mouth popsicle stick in hand. "Your skin and muscles will have healed by now as for your voice box you'll need to restrain from talking for at least a week. You'll do checkups regularly with me once a day for the next 5 weeks to make sure is zorking properly." She finished the check-up and removes the needles from my arm and bandages them up. "I have put medication in your room, you need to take them three times a day, morning, noon and night before every meal." She gets up and grabs her things before taking a moment to look at me, head down and drowning in depression. She softens her gaze and smiles at me. "Don't worry, Mccree has offered to take care of you in the meantime, he's outside waiting for you..."</p><p>When I exit the medical bay I turn to see Mccree, Genji and Reyes outside the doors. <br/>"Hey, there she is, how're you doing pumpkin?" My eyebrows shift for a second, he's never called me that before. I raise my hand up and do a sign around my neck giving an indication of not to say anything.<br/>"Oh, so you can't speak?" Genji asks I click my finger point at him and nod. <br/>"That bad huh, how long till you can talk?" I hold one finger up then make a W sign with my hands, I do some other hand signs to indicate how long it was going to take overall.<br/>"That's roughly 5-6 weeks, well I'll be back gotta have a little chat with Jack." Reyes walks past me patting me on the back as he did so. "Good to see you back on your feet kiddo." Leaving me with Genji and Mccree.<br/>"Since you can't talk we'll have'ta find a way for you to communicate." <br/>"A note pad and pen should do the trick."<br/>"Good idea let's go talk to Winston then afterwards we'll have something to eat, I imagine you'd be starve'n" I nod towards Mccree feeling my stomach pinching my insides.<br/>__________________________</p><p>My recovery went well over the next few weeks, within those weeks I found out that Reyes had gotten Morrison to suspend Ezra from missions for 6 weeks and was moved to another location. Mccree and Genji have kept me company throughout the recovery more so Mccree as he has taken responsibility for me. I admit all the attention I got made things easier to cope with the change, but I did fear the consequences of the surgery. Mercy had told me that because of it I may not be able to harbour emotions for relationships ever again and that thought alone scared me, which led to the reason why Mccree and Genji were around me so much. Not just to help me, but to see if I was creating emotional connections and relationships, which apparently I wasn't.<br/>When asked about how I feel about Genji and Mccree I always felt it difficult to explain, in a normal sense I would feel like a close friend to them, but yet I don't actually feel that way. It was like I was numb to those emotions, or they were locked away or stolen from me. It was then that I fully understood the aftermath of the surgery and having to experience it in person made things hell for me. Not being able to create proper bonds with anyone was hard, emotional connections and attachments were impossible...<br/>__________________________________</p><p>Another couple of weeks pass and finally something has changed but not in the way I had expected after nearly two months of emotionless relationships I start coughing in my room before heading to bed. I feel something in my hand and look down to see orange rose petals. 'Oh no.' I jump out of bed and race over to the medical bay to find Mercy working on one of her touch screens.<br/>"Angela!" I cried out for her as I charge in. Her head turns to me to see that I'm clearly distressed with sweat rolling down my face and eyes filled with panic. <br/>"(y/n), what are you-"<br/>"Look, Angela, look!" I cut her off stopping in front of her and opening my hand to reveal the rose petals. Her concerned shifts into a smile.<br/>"Zis is good, you're finally feeling emotions again."<br/>"That's good and all but I don't want to have this disease a second time around." Mercy waved it off her smile still beaming.<br/>"It's all good for ze moment, it's ze first stage which means you need to talk to zis person as soon as possible if you do that you should be back to normal." I dust the flowers off my hands.<br/>"Well I would do that but, I honestly don't know who it is." Mercy turns to me with a small frown on her face.<br/>"Zat makes sense, zince you've been emotionless for so long it would be difficult to tell. Maybe you should talk to Mccree or Genji about it, they'll be able to help you. But for now, you should get some sleep, this is great progress."<br/>_________________________</p><p>The following morning I tell Genji and Mccree about the situation. Mccree's face brightens up and he reaches over picking me up in his arms and lifting me up off the ground.<br/>"That's wonderful news darlin', you're finally feeling emotions again." I look down at him to see his kind dark brown eyes looking at me and his large warm smile never faltered. I start to feel something, something that's forcing the corners of my mouth to pull upwards and my heart to swell. Before I know it I'm smiling at Mccree and his smile only widens...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bloody Petals Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word Count: 3521<br/>Type: Hanahanki Disease<br/>_____________________________</p><p>Reader's P.O.V~</p><p>We're at the dining hall and start chatting while eating breakfast.<br/>"So who's the lucky person?" Genji asks. I tell him what Mercy told me last night as we continue eating.<br/>"Darn, so you don't even know who it is?" I shake my head.<br/>"Don't have a clue, since I've been numb for so long these emotions are just starting to come back and it's difficult for me to tell who that special someone is."<br/>"Isn't there a faster way to figure this out?" Mccree questions downing a couple of pieces of bacon. <br/>"There might be a way." Genji mumbles. Mccree and I both turn to him curious about the idea.<br/>"The Hanahanki Disease is one that originated in my homeland, I have seen and experienced its effects. The victim will cough when they reject their feelings for someone or when that someone rejects theirs."<br/>"So?" I ask<br/>"You're not coughing right now which means this person has already accepted your feelings, we know that because you don't even know your own." I look at him confused.<br/>"What how does that work?" Genji sighs lightly.<br/>"Basically you cannot reject your feelings if you don't know what they are yet." That makes sense Mccree pauses before continuing to eat.<br/>"Well, we know that at least but how do we work out who the person is?" I say sipping my hot chocolate/tea/coffee/latte.<br/>"That's where things get tricky since you don't know how you feel we can't really tell. But what we can do is narrow it down."<br/>"How?" Mccree jumps in his mouth full of food.<br/>"Since it started last night it must have been when you were thinking about someone and thought that you may reject that person or that person rejecting you."<br/>"Well, I was about to go to bed when I started thinking about the mission debriefing we had earlier that day." After eating everything we pack everything and clean up before heading out.</p><p>"So that means that it could have been anyone in the briefing." Genji thinks quietly<br/>"So there's you, me, Reyes, Moria &amp; Reinhardt." Mccree recalling the people within the room.<br/>"Well, I can guess that we can cross off Moria as (y/n) hasn't really liked her to begin with and I doubt she would now."<br/>"Reinhardt?"<br/>"I don't think so he's kind and fun-loving but he's a bit old, I don't think I'd go for him."<br/>"So he's out that just leaves, Genji, me and boss."<br/>"The commander? He reminds me of a strict father," I comment trying to think hard about the situation.<br/>"He's gone." Genji and Mccree say at the same time.<br/>"So that leaves me and Mccree, I have an idea."<br/>________________________</p><p>"Umm Genji what are we doing in the training room?" I ask as we prep ourselves for a workout.<br/>"Ah, good question. Well, you are currently in the first stage which is excitement and happiness, so by doing some training and making it fun, I thought it might stir up feelings." All three of us get ready for the first game. "Ready, GO!"<br/>________________________</p><p>"Well, that was a bust," Mccree said while panting heavily. You haven't coughed up a single petal.<br/>"Must be because of what Genji said can't reject what I don't know." I turn to the tired out men and laugh slightly. "Sorry, Genji it was worth a try though."<br/>"Maybe it's not me or Mccree, tell me was there someone else you were thinking of?" I pant lightly and try to collect my thoughts on last night.<br/>"If I go off the schedule I had yesterday we had the debriefing in the morning, had a check-up with Mercy, an archery lesson with Hanzo, helped D.Va with her mech, meditated with Zenyatta, weight training with Zarya and combat training with Tracer." I watch the boys slowly get up and we grab our things and start heading out of the training room heading for the showers.<br/>"Well, Tracer and Zenyatta are out since one is an Omnic and the other is already taken." Genji starts crossing off people.<br/>"Plus D.Va has an interest in Lucio, she's out as well," Mccree adds.<br/>"And Angela?" Genji asks a little too lowly to be calm. I shake my head.<br/>"She's more like a mum if anything." Genji breathes a sigh of relief.<br/>"Then that just leaves Zarya and my brother." <br/>"Well, their pretty easy to find, we'll meet back after we've freshened up so don't you worry about a thing pumpkin." I look away from Mccree pouting he's been calling me that for quite a while now. I wouldn't go to say that I didn't like it, it's the opposite at least I think it is...<br/>_________________________</p><p>After our showers, we meet up with Zarya doing her usual weight training and to stir up any emotions within me, But, no luck. Next, we caught up with Hanzo during his archery practice outside the base.<br/>"Hello, Hanzo," Genji calls out. Hanzo focuses on his shot firing the arrow and hitting the target dead centre, bullseye.<br/>"What brings you three out here." He enquires lowing his bow.<br/>"It's kind of a long story we need your help Anija," Genji explains the situation to Hanzo and his brother listens to every word that it said. By the end of the conversation, his cold gaze rolls over to me.<br/>"That is quite the predicament, you've been through quite a lot."<br/>"As far as we know you're the last person that was on (y/n)'s mind that we haven't checked yet," Mccree explains. Hanzo puts his bow away and places his hand under his chin in thought. He continues to stare at me plotting his next move.<br/>"You haven't coughed a single petal since last night correct?" I nod quietly. His eyes roll to the ground for a few seconds before he returned his gaze to me. "Let's try reversing the situation."<br/>"What do you mean Anija?"<br/>"I'm saying since (y/n) has been around the people she was thinking of, the disease won't cause issues, but if we were to hypothetically imagine those people rejecting her it may stir up her emotions and cause her to cough."<br/>"Woah hold you horses how's that meant to work? (Y/n) doesn't even know how she feels because she's been numb so long."<br/>"As Genji as explained to me, there are some emotional connections (y/n) has made already."<br/>"What do you mean?" I ask surprised and somewhat excited.<br/>"You described Angela and Reyes as a mother and father to you, that is how you feel about them, your emotional connection to them is one of a child or daughter to them."<br/>"Ah, that makes sense, since (y/n) got the disease it's starting to distinguish the emotions and connections she has with people, you're so smart Anija."</p><p>"Thank you, Genji, now all we have to work out is the kind of relationships you feel towards people you had previously thought of Angela and Reyes as parents so they're crossed out, now think of the possible relationships with other people." I take a deep breath and think.<br/>"Okay, I suppose I should start with the most recent, which is you." I stand there and think for a while trying to imagine the kind of relationship we would have. Hanzo has been a mentor when it comes to archery, he has my back when I need it and occasionally drops by with food and drinks when I play video games...<br/>"I would have to say you're like a big brother."<br/>"Hmmm, so it's not me then. This is good it's a start you can now begin to narrow down who that special someone is, go on." <br/>"Okay... Tracer and D.Va are like hyper sisters that crave sweets and snacks. Zenyatta feels more of a wise mentor. Zarya is kind of like a friend or well gym partner. Moria is well, Moria (scary as fuck). Reinhardt is a child-like grandpa." <br/>   "So that just leaves Genji and me."<br/>   "Now that you've reached the last two being my brother and Mccree, try to imagine one of them leaving you."<br/>   "That seems a bit harsh don't you yah think?"<br/>   "You've got a better idea cowboy?"<br/>   "Hey, hey, hey relax Anija, Mccree is only worried for (y/n)'s well being and Mccree as harsh as it is we have no other way of finding out who it is. It may hurt for a bit but once we know we can help her get better."</p><p>   Mccree sighs in defeat "I guess you're right, I only wish there were an easier way."<br/>   "Sadly there isn't. If you three want an answer this is it, but for now, I think (y/n) needs to rest." I look at Hanzo's stern gaze and nod slowly. "You've been at this all day and you've made great progress, but your emotions and connections are only starting to return after two months of feeling nothing." He walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder, forcing me to keep my eyes locked onto his. "You've done enough for today, don't push it, get some rest and try again tomorrow. Understand?" I reply with a small yes.<br/>   "Good. If you need help I'll meditate with you tomorrow." We all understood and thanked Hanzo for the advice he gave before heading back into the base to get something to eat.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>   I stare down at my dinner letting my mind wander off as I slowly rolled a pea back and forth on the plate. Mccree and Genji followed along with Hanzo's advice and avoided talking about my sickness during dinner. They spoke of the briefing and Reyes' gruelling morning training we'll have to do tomorrow. Meanwhile, all I could think about is what Hanzo said: "imagine one of them leaving you." The words swirl around in my head for what feels like ages, without even really thinking I move peas around on my plate trying to picture Genji or Mccree leaving me. Both thoughts feel impossible, they've been with me for so long I can't even begin to imagine either of them leaving. Maybe I need to think a little differently, if I think of Hanzo as a brother does it hold the same for Mccree or Gen-.</p><p>   "Hey, don't overthink it, you heard what Hanzo said you need to take it easy now," Mccree calls out to me quietly not to disturb other members or talk too loud about my condition.<br/>   "It is as Mccree and my brother has said, you need to rest, we've covered a lot of ground today so don't be dishearten." I glance up at them briefly and return my gaze to my plate.<br/>   "I know, I just..." <br/>   "You don't need to force yourself darlin'" I release a sigh as my mind wanders. I feel a light warm pressure lightly squeezing my hand. I look down to see Mccree's bare hand holding one of mine and I feel the cold smooth metal lightly grasp onto my other hand. Both sensations are welcoming, clearly my heavy thoughts a bit. A small smile forms on my lips as I brush both hands with my thumbs.<br/>   "Thanks guys..."</p><p>   After we leave the cafeteria together we start making plans to watch a movie in on the lounging areas, we invited a number of people to come and join, surprisingly quite a few people did turn up. We all agreed to watch an action-packed fantasy movie. I offered to go get some snacks with Hana and Tracer from the kitchen. We were chatting about our day's as we walked down the hallways of the base, as Tracer was explaining her day to us I see down on of the hallways we pass noticing a woman talking to another agent. I can see her so clearly despite how far away she actually is, her eyes dart to us and I watch as her friendly eyes shifted to a nasty glare. I don't ever look away from her, I couldn't, something was forcing me to hold that gaze and it was making me sick.<br/>   "Are you alright, love?" I shake my head and turn to Tracer. I can feel my stomach turning, twisting itself up in knots. Memories begin flashing through my head as I recall that night.<br/>   'Listen to what the lady has to say.' I clutch onto my head feeling a harsh throbbing pain pulsing around my skull. 'Lady, are you kidding me?' My breaths become shorter as I collapse onto the ground, my mind reeling from the visions I continue to recall. 'that there next to you is no lady.'<br/>   "(Y/N)?! (Y/N)! are you okay?!"<br/>   'just an annoying.'<br/>   "WE NEED HELP!"<br/>   'overweight waste of space.' I remember the painful coughing, the endless river of black petals flowing out of my mouth, the wind rushing through my hair as I was being carried to the medical bay. His footsteps pounding against the ground with his spurs echoing down the hallways. Mccree's voice calling out to me telling me I'll be alright, he's got me, he's with me, he's not giving up on me...</p><p>   I glance up to see the others from our planned movie night racing up to me, they were a mass of dark clouds heading towards me with one person standing out.<br/>   "Jesse..." I say weakly before reaching out to him desperately wanting him beside me.<br/>   "What happened?" Mccree asked checking over me to make sure that I wasn't bleeding.<br/>   "I don't know, she just looked down the hallway and just collapsed." I see Mccree turn his head down the hallway I was looking, he frowned before wrapping his arms beneath me and lifting me up into a bridal style position.<br/>   "I'll get her to Mercy, you two can come with and tell her what happened." He looks down on me as I continue to clutch onto my head and the pain never-ending and the vision repeating. I pass out soon after Mccree started running down the hallways, his voice along with Hana's and Tracer's echoing through the hallways...</p><p>_______________________</p><p>   I wake up in the medical bay seeing Mccree, Hanzo and Mercy around me.<br/>   "Hey there, darlin'." I look over at Mccree then Mercy then Hanzo. I slowly force myself to sit up and take in my surroundings a little more.<br/>   "Take it easy (y/n) the last thing we need is for you to pass out again." Mercy informs as she continues to write notes.<br/>   "Wh-what happened to me?" I asked still feeling a light painful buzz.<br/>   "It would seem that you had a triggered stress effect from seeing the woman that Ezra was with when you were previously infected by the Hanahanki disease." She starts pressing a few buttons on a clear screen beside my bed. "This caused an emotional, mental and physical reaction to your body as you recalled the painful memory of not only being rejected but also being on the brink of death." I look down and clutch onto the sheets as I process the information.<br/>   "So I have PTSD?" Mercy turns to me with a saddened expression on her face.<br/>   "Yes. I take full responsibility for what's happened. I should have warned you about it when you starting getting your emotions back, that there might be a risk of you having PTSD. I thought I had more time, and I hesitated to tell you because you had been through so much already. I'm so sorry (y/n)."</p><p>   I glare downwards at nothing as letting my mind run wild, I can feel pain, sadness and anger filling my chest. I'm pissed, no I'm furious. The rage I feel is practically bubbling through my skin. I need out, I need time, I need to be alone. I throw the sheets off me, pull myself out of bed and begin walking towards the exit.<br/>   "(y/n)! You can't just leave, you need to stay-"<br/>   "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" I shout back at Mercy. Mccree walks up beside me placing his hand on my shoulder, I pull away from him instantly. It hurt that I did pull away but the boiling anger under my skin wouldn't allow anything to come close.<br/>   "There's no need to lose your temper Mercy is only trying to help," Hanzo calls out only to be greeted with a heavy glare from me when I turn to face everyone.<br/>   "HELP. HELP! She had plenty of time to help. I asked her weeks and weeks in advance to have the disease removed. I told her that Ezra didn't give a rats ass about me. I told her that every time I'd bring up the conversation (he/she) would shoot me down and vanish for days even weeks at a time because of missions. But no, she insisted that I go through with it that I try to tell Ezra how I felt. By that time I had been coughing blue petals for over 5 fucking months and to make things worst I almost died doing what she asked me to do. Only to perform the surgery when I'm on the brink of death which caused me to lose my emotions only getting them back by having the disease a second time around and to add a fucking cherry on top I have PTSD which she never warned me about until after I had an attack!" By the end of nearly all the yelling, I was breathless panting heavily, throughout it all I could feel my chest burn and now at the end, I only feel it becoming cold.</p><p>   Everyone looked at me stunned and silent, I turn back around and walk right out the door without a second thought. I stomp through the hallways and went straight into my room where I remained for hours even days only coming out when necessary to eat and drink. I found out that Genji was on a mission and Hanzo had offered to look after me in his brother's stead. Mercy has tried relentlessly to get me to come to the medical bay and to apologise but I don't hear it as I plug in some earphones and play music all day to ignore everyone around me...<br/>_______________________</p><p>   It wasn't until my fourth day of isolation when Zenyatta came to visit me. The omnic's presence wasn't one of annoyance or made me feel guilty. He simply offered me to meditate with him, I was reluctant at first but eventually, I agreed to it and joined him outside in a cherry blossom garden.</p><p>   As we sat outside and meditated for a while her finally says something.<br/>   "How are you feeling?" I scoff at the question.<br/>   "Haven't you heard? I'm doing fantastic."<br/>   "Don't think I don't know sarcasm when I hear it. You're upset and understandably so. You have faced much in theses past few months and I can see it's shaken you to your core."<br/>   "No kidding."<br/>   "As you currently are, it's hard for you to see anything beyond the darkness that surrounds you. Your judgment is clouded and your mind is filled with guilt and grief."<br/>   "Grief? What am I grieving over." Zenyatta turns to me.<br/>   "Your emotions are what you grieve, the dismissal of those feelings of which you had for another before they were taken. It is because of this that you now struggle to find your feelings for yet another which in turn leads you to feel guilt." I remain silent and listen to the wind gently blowing the trees for a while before responding.<br/>   "Well you're right I had feelings for someone and look where that got me. I nearly died, I lost my emotions, I get the disease again, get some emotions back and now I have PTSD." I look up to watch some of the pink leaves flutter past me in the breeze. "I don't think I can go through all that again. It's not worth it."</p><p>   "It is quite the challenge and a very difficult one at that. But, you forget that there are others around you to help. For you to say 'it's not worth it' implies they are also not worth the effort and you are not worth the effort either."<br/>   "What? that's not what I-"<br/>   "I believe you are worth the effort. The road you will travel is a hard one but you must find it within yourself to forgive before you can begin."<br/>   "I'm not dealing with Mercy, not after all she's done."<br/>   "Dr Ziegler has tended to your care for all the times you needed medical help, has advised you the best action to take to deal with the diseases deadly effects. Performed surgery to save your life. Has been there through all your lowest points. She made one mistake which was not warning you of the possibility of having PSTD but she chooses not to tell you in hopes you wouldn't have it and not have to worry you." He places his metal hand on my shoulder to comfort me. "It is neither your fault or hers. The fault lies with the one that dismissed your feelings, to begin with. The pain that they have inflicted on you has twisted you to feeling guilty and grief, those feelings you have now spread to others making them helpless to support in your time of need."<br/>   "But, where do I even start?"<br/>   "Where the guilt is heaviest."<br/>   "Angela..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bloody Petals Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word Count: 3772<br/>Type: Hanahanki Disease<br/>__________________</p><p>Reader's P.O.V~</p><p>   After having a long talk with Zenyatta I finally decide to get up and head to the medical bay on my way there I pass my room finding Genji, Hanzo and Mccree waiting outside for me.<br/>   "There you are darlin' we've been wondering when you'd come out, how are yah feeling?" I look down in shame for a moment thinking about what Zenyatta had said, I have been neglecting and ignoring them since my outburst at Angela. I could only think of all I had been through, all the pain, anger, sadness, guilt and grief I've been feeling over these past few days. I look up at them with guilt written all over my face.<br/>   "Guys, I'm- I'm sorry for the way I've been behaving these last few days. It was a lot to take in I was angry and scared that I now had something so serious along with the Hanahanki disease. It was all- all too much." Genji reaches out placing a hand on my shoulder.<br/>   "You have nothing to apologise for, we know it must have been difficult for you." I nod slightly.<br/>   "It is hard to accept but there is little I can do about what has happened, I'll go speak with Mercy she must be worried sick..."</p><p>__________________</p><p>   I return to the medical bay and leave the boys out of the room to talk with Angela alone. I find her buried in computer screens and books about PTSD. Most of the information she was reading were the conditions, side effects, risks and triggers. I ignore all the notes for focusing on the exhausted woman who is slumped over her desk, hands holding her head up and I can imagine how red her eyes must be.<br/>   "Angela..?" I call out to her quietly. She immediately turns around to see me standing before her I see that her eyes had widened. She wasn't expecting me to come to be here. "I'm sorry, for -for what I did and what I said. You were only trying to help and I get that, just... all the information I had received was too much for one person to handle." She says nothing just sits there dumbfounded her eyes unblinking. "I'll let you get back to your research, I just came here to apologise in hopes to put your mind at ease. You're like a mother to me and I don't want to put you through any more distress." I turn towards the door to leave.<br/>   "A mother..." I stop and look at her in confusion.<br/>   "Did you say something..?" I ask quietly.<br/>   "You said I'm like a mother to you, is that true, is that how you feel about me?" I turn around to face her.<br/>   "Of course, you've been looking after me since day one, you've been giving me advice for my troubles and in desperate times you were there to support and help me. Though you have babied me a few times much like Reyes does. To me, that sounds like a mother and feels that way too." Her shocked expression turns into a joyful one with a smile gracing her lips and happiness shining in her eyes.<br/>   "Zis is wonderful to hear (y/n). I had feared zat your new-found condition would have destroyed all ze progress you had made in zese past few months. Zat you may be permanently scarred and damaged."</p><p>   "Well, I've been getting help from Mccree, Hanzo and Genji when the disease returned." Mercy races over to me and gives me a big hug with a single tear rolling down her face.<br/>   "I'm so happy with ze progress you've made, could you tell me all about it? I also have some information to share with you regarding your PTSD to help you coop and reduce the triggers as much as possible." I give her a hug back before we both sit down and exchange information to each other. I tell Angela about my time trying to discover who the love interest could be and how I managed to work out how I feel about a number of people so far. Mercy gave me a rundown of the symptoms of PTSD and the number of triggers that could potentially set me off. She gave me a list of things to help me minimize the risk of an attack and what will trigger attacks. I read through the list of potential causes for attacks and read the final external trigger.</p><p>'Seeing someone who reminds you of a person connected to your traumatic event.'</p><p>   "Well, that makes sense," I comment. Mercy looks over to see the one I'm staring at before nodding.<br/>   "Yes, that was the one that caused your recent and first attack. I should have asked Commander Morrison to have her transferred to another base earlier after your surgery." I sit there and ponder for a moment, remembering her face when I looked down the hallway that night, which in turn pulled that dark memory to the front of my mind. My emotions start bubbling beneath my skin as I recall that horrid event, I start struggling to breathe as those emotions flood every vein in my body. Angela notices straight away and she jumps out of her chair, kneels in front of me grabbing either side of my face with her hands forcing me to look at her.<br/>   "(Y/n) breathe, inhale for three and exhale for three, I'll count." I look at her and close my eyes as I listen to her count. For a brief moment, the memory becomes stronger and more vivid in my mind, but as I keep listening to Mercy's voice those imagines slowly fade away. I inhale and exhale in time with her counting which eventually cleared my mind of those thoughts.<br/>   "Better..?" She stops to check on me. I nod and open my eyes again.<br/>   "Better." She releases me and I apologise.<br/>   "Ze is no reason for you to apologise, you can't really control it plus this just proves that this technique will help you in future." She stands up and sits back into her chair before writing down some notes.<br/>   "That's good and all but you can't come rushing to me every time I'm about to have an attack, you have obligations here in the medical bay, you can't be in two places at once." She nodded with a smile.<br/>   "I already have a plan for zat."</p><p>____________________________________</p><p>    Mercy's plan involved teaching Hanzo, Genji and Mccree the same technique she had used on me earlier and then some just in case it didn't work. Her reasoning for choosing them was a pretty obvious one, they were what she stated as an important support system since Genji and Mccree have been helping me out and Hanzo not as much but still a big help none the less. She explained that having them as a support system will help my mental health in the long run and since I consider Reyes and a father figure she intends to teach him as well. But, for now, just having the three boys and herself know the techniques are enough.<br/>   "Thank you all for taking ze time to learn zese practices..." Mercy chimes with happiness.<br/>   "I can't help but feel bad that you guys have to learn all this for me." Mccree gives me a large warm bear hug that made my face heat up a little.<br/>   "Don't be silly darlin' we're here for you and we're always happy to help." Hanzo and Genji nod in agreement. Mccree releases me allowing Genji to embrace me.<br/>   "Mccree is right we're here for you and if there is anything we have to do to help with your condition would in a heartbeat." After Genji's turn is over Hanzo embraces me and places a gentle light kiss on my forehead that surprised me a little.<br/>   "You are my sister and though you are not sure of your feelings for my brother and Mccree yet, they consider you family. If you need some company for meditating you need only ask." I thank them all and give Mercy another hug before finally leaving the medical bay with the three boys in toe.</p><p>   On our way to cafeteria Hanzo told us he would do some training with Genji after lunch. Mccree offered to stay with me if I needed to go somewhere else to make sure at least someone is with me. While Genji offered me a chance to watch the two brothers doing combat practice in the area. I tried to think of anything I needed to do when the thought of Zenyatta crossed my mind.<br/>   "I should probably find Zenyatta and thank him, maybe he can help me with this mindfulness stuff that Mercy mentioned I should try and do."<br/>   "That is a wise decision I'm sure, master Zenyatta will be happy to help you."<br/>   "Do you know where I might find him after lunch?" Genji pondered for a moment as we arrived at the cafeteria. "Master Zenyatta usually spends time with Bastion in the afternoon, and I'm pretty sure he was planning on helping Winston on a new gadget." I release a light sigh as we go up and grab our food and take our usual seat. Mccree and I sitting next to each other while Hanzo and Genji sit on the opposite besides one another.<br/>   "So I won't be able to talk to him today, well there's always tomorrow." I finish as I start eating my (favourite lunch). <br/>   "By the way (y/n) didn't Dr Ziegler give you a list of triggers for your condition. It might be a good idea for us to know them as a means to try and avoid them." Hanzo asked.<br/>   "Sharp as always Hanzo," Mccree commented as I reach into my pocket to grab the list and lay it flat onto the table.</p><p>   The three boys scanned the list at their own paces. I continue eating my meal and read it over again myself. Mccree points to of the triggers.<br/>   "This one seems a little counter-intuitive." We all look to the one he was pointing too.</p><p>'Seeing someone who reminds you of a person connected to your traumatic event."</p><p>   "Isn't that what triggered your first attack (y/n)?" I nod at Genji's question.<br/>   "That's what Mercy said it was." Hanzo looks up at Mccree.<br/>   "Mccree why do you say it's counter-intuitive?" Mccree frowns at the listed trigger.<br/>   "Well if I'm bein' honest it doesn't too much sense." We all turn to Mccree, Hanzo brows furrow at the cowboy.<br/>   "How does it not make sense? (Y/n) saw that woman down the hallway a person who reminds her of someone that is connected to her traumatic event which in turn led to her attack." Mccree looks up and scans the room briefly before leaning in close only for us to hear.<br/>   "I know that. It triggered the memory of that night and if that's the case shouldn't it apply to me?" Our eyes widen for a moment as Mccree leans back and fold his arms in thought as his eyes rolled to the floor. Genji gasps at the realisation.<br/>  "Mc- Mccree is right, he was there when it happened." Genji turns to his brother his voice slightly raised. "Jesse was the one to carry (y/n) to the medical bay moments before death and if we're going by what this says..." He points to the list.<br/>   "Why isn't (y/n) being triggered when she sees or is around Mccree..." Hanzo mumbles. I look between the boys processing the information myself.<br/>   "That's what I'm sayin'. If we're going by this then why doesn't it apply to me?"</p><p>   "Maybe because I've been numb for so long and getting my emotions back?" I throw in as an answer. "But then again I hadn't felt till recently so maybe not?"<br/>   "Or maybe because Mccree saved you?" Genji chimes in. Hanzo shakes his head.<br/>   "Even then it should still cause a trigger and yet it doesn't."<br/>   "Question is why?" Mccree ponders. I think about it for a while trying to think when I have connected Mccree to the event at any given moment since my operation. My eyes widen slightly as I realise something.<br/>   "I've honestly never really thought about that night when I'm around Jesse..." I whispered but they heard it. I shake my head "There's a connection yes, I can recall the memory but I don't feel- I don't feel..." They all turn to me with worried expressions.<br/>   "Don't feel what darlin'?" I feel my stomach twist a little, it wasn't unpleased just strange.<br/>   "I don't feel any of the internal emotions that are listed as triggers, not even in the slightest. I'm not sad, not angry, not even anxious. I can't really explain it..." I look down in confusion and a little frustration that I can't really explain it let a lot understand it myself. Hanzo scans over us before his eyes soften and tiny smile forms on his face, he shifts into his stoic expression again before anyone could see.<br/>   "Maybe you and Mccree should go ask Mercy, I'm sure she'll be able to help," Hanzo suggests as he collects everyone's trays and returning them to the counter.</p><p>   "Come on Genji, time for training." Genji whips around to face his brother.<br/>   "But Anija-" Hanzo grabs Genji and lefts him out of his seat and tosses him over his shoulder.<br/>   "PUT ME DOWN, ANIJA!" Hanzo turns to us and offers a light smile.<br/>   "We'll be in the training area, you may join us when you can."<br/>   "But Anija, (y/n) is-"<br/>   "Will be just fine, now let's go." Hanzo walks out of the room with his brothers flailing around in his grasp. Mccree and I blink a couple of times before laughing.<br/>   "I can't believe I got to see the Shimada brothers like that." Mccree breaths out as he wipes a tear from his eye before standing up.<br/>   "You heard the archer, lets got ask Mercy." I was holding my own stomach for a bit before grabbing the list and follow Mccree to the medical bay.</p><p>_________________________</p><p>   We arrive outside of the medical bay and I sigh at the thought of being back here again for the hundredth time in months. We walk in to find Angela up to her usual stuff writing notes and tending to patients. She turns to us looking a little worried.<br/>   "Did something happen?" She asked. I shake my head.<br/>   "No nothings happened but there is something Mccree and I wanted to ask."<br/>   "What might that be?" I grab the list from my pocket and point to the one that caused me distress earlier and begin explaining to her what we've discovered.</p><p>   "That is something of concern, but at least it's nothing bad." Mercy mumbles out loud.<br/>   "Mccree can I ask that you wait outside while I perform a few tests and scans." I start to feel a little anxious at the thought of having tests done. Mccree places a hand on my shoulder.<br/>   "Don't worry darlin' you're in good hand and I'll just be outside. If you want we can a treat afterwards and watch the Shimada brothers fight." I nod to him, mentally thanking him for the support. "Sounds great." Mccree walks out the medical bay before Mercy puts me into a small room and asked for me to change into a patients gown to be x-rayed and scanned.<br/>After getting changed Angela directs to one of the scanners asking me questions as she preps the machine and telling me what to do before during and after each scan. It was comforting to have a kind of normal conversation but the big machines intimidated me the entire time making it difficult for me to relax. I was relieved when it was all over and back into my normal clothes.</p><p>   "Did you really have to do all those scans?" I asked as I try the breathing technique to calm my nerves. Mercy hands me a sweet treat to ease my anxiety. <br/>   "Zes, I did, I wanted to make sure zat nothing is out of place. Physically everything is in order. But, ze chemicals in your brain are not what they're meant to be." I quirk an eyebrow at her as I slowly munch on the sugary treat.<br/>   "What do mean is there something else wrong with me." Mercy turns me with the scans on her screen. "Ze scans measured the chemicals zat activated and how much zere was of it when we were having our conversation. To say ze least ze results are astounding." I walk up to the screen as Mercy points to each aspect and explains.<br/>   "You see when we were talking about your PTSD your stress levels went up, your adrenaline and norepinephrine (see at the bottom) had both increased dramatically. While talking about Hanzo, Genji and more specifically Mccree, zose two chemicals decreased and your dopamine and oxytocin increased."<br/>   "So being around Mccree makes me feel happy and not stressed?"<br/>   "Oh, it goes far beyond zat." Mercy pulls up imagines of my throat the Hanahaki disease.<br/>   "See ze two imagines, when talking about your PTSD it's smaller-" I look at the image then roll my gaze over to the other my eyes widen in shock of the scan. The petals were much larger, almost as large as when I was crushing on Ezra.</p><p>   I look down for a moment and allowed my mind to wander, zoning out Mercy's voice.<br/>   "Mercy, you think- you think Mccree is-" She turns to me and places a hand on my shoulder making me look up at her. "Ze is nothing to fear (y/n) Jesse is a good man." I start shaking, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes, the lip quivering, nose tingling and teeth grit. Angela embraces me tightly I wrap my arms around her pressing my head into her shoulder as I began to cry lightly. "Mercy... I-I'm scared." I feel her squeeze me holding tenderly to not break me but tight enough to hold me together. "What- what if it happens again... Mercy I- I can't- cough* cough*" I back away from Angela coughing loudly, feeling something familiar spilling forwards onto the ground. I cover my mouth to stop the coughing as Mercy rubs my back gently. When I open my eyes I see a pool of light pink rose petals on the floor my eyes widen in fear and I look up to see the pink dye on her uniform.<br/>   "Mercy, I- I'm so sorry I- I didn't mean too."<br/>   "It is alright (y/n), it's not your fault. Take a seat." I sit down and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand trying to remove all the light pink dye. Mercy sits down across from me handing me tissues. "I know you're scared (y/n), but you can't run from zis and zere's nothing to worry about Mccree is a good man."<br/>   "But-"<br/>  "No buts, after everything he's done for you, do you really believe he'd leave now." I look down drying my tears and cleaning my mouth. "If I really am a mother to you, zen you know what I'm saying is true, zis time zingz will be different. I promise..."</p><p>__________________________</p><p>   I exit the medical bay expecting to find Mccree only notice that he wasn't around and I couldn't even see him. I look around the hallways in search of a sign of where he might have gone too, I glance around even the floor taken note of the faintest colouring that was fading. Without any thought, I followed the trail that leads me down a few corridors to Mccree's private room. I knock on the door and call out to him. No response.<br/>   "Mccree it's (y/n) I'm coming in okay?"<br/>   Still nothing. I press the keypad to open the door. Locked. No big deal I know he's code in case I needed him for an emergency. I put in the pin and the door opens. I see Mccree kneeling down keeling over with his back turned to me. I panic and dart into his room towards him.<br/>   "Mccree are you- cough* cough* cough*" I fall onto my knees just within arm's length of him. He turns to me eyes wide with fear, he reaches out to me and pulls me towards him in a tight embrace as I'm still coughing. I take in deep desperate breaths to calm myself and stop the petals from falling. Tears were blurring my vision but I could see just enough to spot a small pile of dark red substance on the floor. I wrap one arm around Jesse and reach out to the substance with the other, I could feel Mccree holding me back but I shift myself just enough to grasp something between my fingers and bring it to my face.</p><p>   "A- a red petal..?" I whisper out feeling the petal glide between my fingers falling back onto the floor with the iconic red dye coating my fingertips. "Mccree, you- you have it too..?" I ask quietly he pulls back slowly refusing to lift his head up, his soft dark brown hair covering his face.<br/>   "How long?"<br/>   "Three months..."<br/>   "Who?" Mccree places right hand on the side of my face, finally looking up at me.<br/>   "Who do you think..?" It was only then could I see the dark red dye on the corner of his bottom lip. Tears began welling up in my eyes again realising roughly when this disease had taken him.<br/>   "Jesse, I'm so sorry..." His eyes sadden.<br/>   "Are you.. rejecting me?" I shake my head.<br/>   "No. I'm not, I'm sorry for making you suffer, waiting, being in pain, it must have been awful." A small smile forms on his lips. "No need to apologise pumpkin, it wasn't your fault and if the pain I endured means having you now then it was well worth it." He presses his warm gentle lips against mine for a moment pulling away to wipe the light pink dye from my face.<br/>   "I love you (y/n)." I embrace Mccree and cry a little but smile brightly.<br/>   "I love you too Jesse."</p><p>___________________</p><p>Additional Information:</p><p>Norepinephrine: A hormone similar to adrenaline, released from the adrenal glands and also from the brain.</p><p>Oxytocin: is the neurochemical that has allowed us to become social creatures. It makes us feel empathy which helps us feel close and bonded to others when it's released.</p><p>Dopamine: is what we normally think of as the happiness drug. However, that's a big misconception. Dopamine is actually involved more with anticipation than the actual "happiness" feeling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bloody Petals Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word Count: 2979<br/>
Type: Hanahanki Disease<br/>
_____________________________</p><p>Readers P.O.V~</p><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WERE NOT CURED?!"<br/>
"I mean ze disease hazn't been cured, it hazn't left eizer of your bodies, which means-"<br/>
"Which means what?" I ask with a bit of a growl as my left brow quirks upwards.<br/>
"Which means that not everything has been said and not all feelings have been shared..."<br/>
"So your say'in one of us is holding back?" Mccree inquires. Mercy nods as she reads through our files and points at our scans on a screen.<br/>
"You see there are still petals in both of your throats, more so (y/n)'s then Mccree's."<br/>
"So it's me then..." Mercy nods her head.<br/>
"I'm afraid so." I lower my head into my hands, gripping onto my hair tightly feeling the pain of my nails digging into my skin and hair-pulling.<br/>
"Why can't anything be fucking simple." Mccree places his arm around me pulling me towards him as he rests his head against mine.<br/>
"Don't beat yourself too much over it darlin'" I furrow my brows before shaking my head jumping up and turning to Mccree.<br/>
"How can I not beat myself up over this?! To suffer the disease first hand was bad enough but to know that I'm the cause for your disease is even worse!"<br/>
"Y/n, you need to calm down Mccree iz right, you're still recovering your feelingz will come to you in time."</p><p>I turn to Mercy my emotions bubbling, overflowing as I speak without any thought or any consideration.<br/>
"And what if my feelings change, what if I never truly reciprocate Jesse's feelings, what then?!" They both became silent. Mccree's eyes widen slightly before glancing onto the ground covering his gaze with his hat. My eyes dart over to him and scan his body language, his closed-off position the cold aura he was now giving off, it was eerie familiar to me... But. Where had I-</p><p>"(He/She) doesn't love me Mercy..."</p><p>My eyes widen as I hear those words that I never really finished. They start to replay in my mind echoing through the edges of my brain as I realise what I've done.<br/>
"Jesse, I didn't m- cough* cough*" I cover my mouth with my hand feeling the petals coating my palm and fingers. But, they didn't feel warm like last time. They were cold. Pulling my hand away I draw in a quick breath seeing dark blue petals in my hands and the cold power smothering my skin. "Not again..." I breathe out. Mccree and Mercy both turn to me immediately catching sight of the haunting blue petals in my hand. I start hearing a ringing in my ears, my heart began pounding against my chest and the sudden shortness of breath causes memories to flash in front of my eyes. I fall onto my knees gasping for breath feeling a tightness around my lungs that's suffocating me. Mccree kneels down beside me while Angela takes off towards a cabinet of medical supplies.<br/>
"Y/N! DON'T TH- cough* cough*!" I see him keel over vomiting blue petals all onto the floor. Watching his face turn into a dark shade of red only made my breathing harder and my vision started to blur. I look at the ground hearing the voices returning and the corners of my sight beginning to darken, when I forced my gaze over to Mccree I could barely make out his features. My trembling hand shuffles from beneath me lifting up out towards the cowboy. In the final moments of my mind ringing with the words, I spoke to Mercy and Zenyatta, the crushing tightness in my chest, the blurring and darkening of my sight. I reach for Jesse grabbing onto his shoulder covered by his poncho and squeeze, hard. </p><p>"(He/She) doesn't even care about me...</p><p>nor does (he/ she) respect me..."</p><p>The next thing I feel is a cold sharp pain into my thigh and the chilling feeling of a liquid being forced into my rattling leg.</p><p>"I won't be losing anything by removing it...</p><p>the only thing I'm losing is time by keeping it..."</p><p>My sight is slowly being swallowed up by the void of darkness only hearing my own empty, hollow voice echoing within my head. </p><p>"I don't think I can go through all that again..."</p><p>My world darkens around me as all light and colour in engulfed.</p><p>"It's not worth it..."</p><p>It's only after I lose my vision completely do the dark echoes of my own words become silent. In the void of my mind, four faint words are recalled. I hear them as whispers in the dark.</p><p>"I love you (y/n)..."</p><p>____________________________</p><p>   "Jesse..."</p><p>   My eyes slowly open to the familiar ceiling above me. Releasing a sigh I sit up rotating myself around to the right and place my feet onto the cold tiled flooring. I rub the back of my head lightly soothing a dull pain as I get up to look for Mercy. It didn't take me long to find her, I spot her a few rooms down tending to Genji's cybernetic body, probably to adjust his pain receptors again. She notices me approaching but doesn't take her eyes off the wires she's carefully manoeuvring "How are you feeling (y/n)?" I look over myself for a moment in search of any kind of injury. Nothing...<br/>
"Better now that my lungs don't feel like lead."<br/>
"You had another attack?" Genji inquires quietly his glaze taking up the corner of his eye as to not move. I nod. "I assume it triggered that memory again." Mercy states. I look at her and frown for a moment as I think about the attack.<br/>
"No... it didn't." Mercy stops moving wires and turns to me, Genji's gaze never left me. I roll my eyes to the floor allowing those thoughts to return. "I was. Reminded of myself actually." I fall quiet feeling the room becoming cold as I reach up to clunch onto my shirt over my heart. I couldn't hear anything aside from my own heartbeat lightly bumping against my chest, I wasn't sure if it was my own vision or the strength of my thoughts but I swear the room started to get darker as I focused on what I had said.</p><p>   "When I came to you Mercy, asking to have the disease removed..." The imagines of that time beginning flashing through my mind as I continue to speak. "What I said to Mccree..." My grip tightens on my shirt "And the look on his face..." I can hear my heart beating harder and the sound getting louder "It. It reminded me of... me..." A hand is placed on my shoulder snapping me out of my thoughts, brightening the room and my heart quietens once more. I look down at a familiar hand, slowly turning to my left, I see Hanzo standing next to me with his usual stern expression but his eyes held a gentle gleam in them.<br/>
"Take easy breaths (y/n), getting upset won't solve anything. Come we'll talk elsewhere, Mercy needs to focus." He removes his hand from my shoulder and starts heading towards the door. I turn to Mercy who smiles at me warmly and gently says 'go' Genji nods lightly in reassurance and I follow Hanzo out of the medical bay.</p><p>   As we stand outside the medical bay Hanzo asks what happened earlier. I tell him about Mccree and I still have the disease, what I said, the triggering and whatever details I could recall during the attack. Hanzo takes in the information and carefully processes it all to an answer, he mutters it over for a while before asking "Do you really think that when your emotions return you won't feel anything for Mccree?" That hit me hard. I wasn't exciting Hanzo to ask that but then again he's always been a straight shooter no pun intended...<br/>
I think it over long and hard before replying with a 'yes'. The older Shimada's expression slightly softened holding a sympathetic and sorrowful look in his eyes "That's your fear talking." I look up at him confused "The moment you found out that neither you nor Mccree were cured of the disease you believed it was because you thought you don't really love him or he doesn't really love you."<br/>
"..."<br/>
"Just like what happened with Ezra months ago." I feel my eyes starting to sting and my nose tingling as tears fill up to the lining of my bottom eyelids. "What you have said hurt Mccree and upon looking at his face it caused you to remember how you felt in that situation." Hanzo reached out slowly wrapping his arms around me as a feel tear is rolling down my face. "But, the reason why you're not cured isn't that you don't have feelings for Mccree-" He embraces me more tightly. "But rather that you do have feelings and not all of those have been shared." I pull away from him a little and look up at the older Shimada with confused teary eyes.</p><p>   "But, what of Jesse?"<br/>
"Do you really believe Mccree would turn his back on you after everything he's been through to help you?"Hanzo wipes the tears off my face with the back of his finger.<br/>
"He cares about you (y/n), more than anyone or anything else in this world." I slowly pull away from him and brush my arm over my face to wipe any teary remains.<br/>
"What about Genji? He's been me nearly as much as Jesse has." Hanzo lips curve upwards into a small smile before he points to a small window on the doors to the medical bay.<br/>
"I think you'll find Genji to be preoccupied with other matters." My eyebrow quirks up in confusion. Turning to the door I peer through the small window and gasp in shock as I catch sight of Genji and Mercy sharing a kiss. I look away covering my mouth as I hold in excitement for the two. My eyes widen at the notion 'excitement' another feeling I thought had been gone forever. I stare at the floor a bit feeling a memory slowly returning, the face a of smiling almost beaming cowboy looking up at me as he held me in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"That's wonderful news darlin'..."</p><p> "You're finally feeling emotions again."</p><p> </p><p>   I can picture Mccree's smile so clearly and in turn, I began to smile remembering his widen more in that conversation. The corners of lip curl up as I warm fuzzy feeling slowly consumes me making me feel much lighter on my feet.<br/>
"I see that smile." I snap out of my thoughts and turn to Hanzo with my smile gone once more.<br/>
"But were you smiling for them or something else?"<br/>
"Both..." Hanzo's eyebrow quirks up for moment watching as my smile slowly begins to form again when I look away in thought. His confusion turns into a smirk and he nods knowingly<br/>
"He's in his room." I turn back and give Hanzo another hug and giving thanks before leaving to search for Mccree.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>   I stare at Mccree's door upon arriving and hesitation on knocking or calling out to him. I know I've hurt him. Badly. But, if I do nothing it'll get worse and we'll both need surgery and the thought of putting Jesse of all people through that would be worse than going through it again myself. Taking a deep breath I fist out to knock on the door-</p><p>   "(Y/n)?" I pull my hand back and turn to commander Reyes with Jesse by his side.<br/>
"Commander Reyes, I- I just came here to talk to Mccree." Reyes nods with a small smile.<br/>
"Very well then, I'll talk to later cowboy." He walks past me tapping a file of papers onto my head. "Don't overthink it." He walks past and I turn to him waving his files to us. "I'll see you both in tomorrows meeting!" When he turns down to another corridor I slowly turn to face Mccree, finding a bit of a cold glare to his eyes and stiffness in his upper lip.</p><p>   "So what did you wanna talk about?" A frown forms on my face at the obvious.<br/>
"Us." Mccree's eyes widen slightly and my sigh looking down at the ground forcing my small anger aside, before looking up at him again. "I want to start by apologizing for what I said in the medical bay, I didn't mean for my words to be so hurtful and I wasn't thinking clearly, hell I'm not."<br/>
"But, as Mercy has guest our disease hasn't been dealt with because 'not everything has been said' and that is due to my lack of emotional connection. So, I'll just say what connections I do have and emotions I have fel- cough*cough*cough*" I keel over and cough a bit watching as blue petals covering my hand over my mouth. Mccree rushes over to help, placing a hand on my back and the other around my stomach.<br/>
"You need Mercy." He says lowly with concern, I wave him off gasping a little as I talk.<br/>
"N-no, I n-need you, Jesse." I clear my throating letting a few petals slip through my fingers and turn to face Mccree.</p><p>   "Remember when I first starting getting my emotions back, picked me up and said how wonderful it was to get my feelings back?" I force myself to stand up straight and Mccree slowly moves around to the front of me again removing his hands.<br/>
"Yeah, I remember."<br/>
" I was so happy, even excited when you were smiling up at me with your beaming smile." A small smile slowly starts to form on my face.<br/>
"And the time I had my first attack, I was so lost in my memories and so scared that the world around began to fade. But, seeing you running to help I wanted nothing more than to feel safe with you beside me and recall reaching out to you but nothing more."<br/>
"Then there's the fact that my PTSD doesn't trigger when I'm around you..." I paused "well not until after we found out we weren't cured."<br/>
"But, the main one is after I found you coughing petals in your room..."<br/>
"I- I know I keep overthinking about this disease and with the conditions I have and emotions I have re-experienced I just want to say that I really do love you Jesse, every time I'm around you I feel... Happy..." I feel the heat around my neck I reach up grasping my neck as I feel it getting hotter almost to the point of burning. I fall onto my knees as my energy feels likes it's being sapped right out of me, Mccree kneels down beside me panicking as I'm wheezing for air.<br/>
"(Y/n) are you a- cough* cough* cough*" Mccree keels over next to me and starts coughing up red petals, he reaches for his neck "It- cough*cough* burns!"</p><p>   After a few seconds of an endless coughing fit, I caught up a very cold object. Looking at my pile of red rose petals I see a single purple petal and turning to see Mccree's I see the very same rose petal on the very top of his pile. My neck no longer burning I remove my hand and grab the violet petal. The rest of the petals turn to powder and erode away, I turn to Mccree who turns to me with a smile and a light chuckle. He reaches out grabbing my arm and pulling me into a tight embrace.<br/>
"I really do love you too (y/n)." He says warmly, I wrap my arms around him embracing just as tightly. "I understand that you were scared (y/n), I know you didn't mean what you said, but, it still hurt." He pulls away and I start to panic.<br/>
"Relax darlin' I just want you to kiss it better." I smile shyly at him a lightly hit his shoulder.<br/>
"Don't scare me like that." He laughs light-heartedly.<br/>
"Sorry couldn't help myself." He places his finger and thumb under my chin forcing me to look at him "I just need a kiss for the wound is all, and I'll accept no other person to make it better but you." I sigh at his cheesy request but remain smiling. I lean in placing my lips against his, he holds me close to him in a gentle and tight embrace. I pull away from him and smile allowing my hands to reach up and run through his dark brown locks knocking his hat off in the process.<br/>
"We should tell the others." Mccree pouts placing his chin on my shoulder and pulling me closer to him again.<br/>
"They can wait a few minutes, I've waited over three years for this and I'm going to enjoy every second of it."<br/>
"THREE YEARS but you said you got the disease nearly fouth months ago?"<br/>
"Yeah I did. But, I fell for you long before then, I didn't get the disease till after your crush on Ezra."<br/>
"Jesse... I'm sorry"<br/>
"Don't you worry none, all that matters is here and now and right now I have you..."</p><p> </p><p>Type of Flower: Rose</p><p>Colour of Flower: The colour of the rose petals will change based on a strong emotion the victim feels.</p><p>- (Joy and excitement) Stage 1: Colour - Orange: The victim will start to feel joy and excitement thinking, talking or being around a potential love interest.</p><p>- (Feelings develop, crush) Stage 2: Colour - Light pink: The victim begins to develop feelings for their love interest and becomes a crush.</p><p>- (Love, Romance) Stage 3: Colour - Red: The victim feels overwhelming love, they feel this when they know of their strong feelings for their love interest.</p><p>-(Sadness and Depressed) Stage 4: Colour - Blue: The victim feels sadness and is depressed, they feel this when they know they're unloved and unwanted by their love interest.</p><p>- (Death, Anger) Stage 5: Colour - Black with specks of blood: The victim feels anger that they aren't loved or betrayed by their love interest, this is also the last stage where the victim begins to die unless the disease is treated.</p><p>- (Cured): Colour - Purple: All feelings have been shared with the Victim and the Love interest, putting both sides on a plan of understanding and acceptance that ultimately cures the disease.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kind Alpha Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Word Count: 3395<br/>Type: Alpha/Beta/Omega/ Young Mccree</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Third Person P.O.V~</p><p>"Put your back into it boy, these crops ain't gonna tend to themselves." Mccree's panting heavily with sweat running down his face. His cheeks are coloured in a dark shade of red from being out in the sun for so long. The searing heat has caused to his throat to become parched and he was dehydrating quickly, he lightly tosses a glare to his father who is sitting under the porch out of the sun's harsh rays.<br/>
"Robert, maybe you should let him rest it's 43 degrees out-"<br/>
"Shut up woman, he does what I tell him to do! And you'll do what I tell you, now get inside and start cooking you, useless wench!" He backhands Jesse's mother causing her to turn her head away, her face stinging from the impact as it began to swell and turn red. Tears began welling up in her eyes as she turned and walked back into the house without uttering another word.</p><p>Jesse was crying in pain from the sunburn he had received and to make things worse his father stormed into his room. A sour expression covered his face Jesse's eyes darted to a folded leather belt in his right hand...<br/>
________________________________</p><p>Jesse's eyes darted open as his upper half bolted up throwing most of the blankets off of him. He begins to tremble in fear and tear up from his memory as he pulls his legs up towards him in a fettle position. The sting of his father's thrashings is smeared into his skin, recalling his own screams and cries of pain echoing in his mind as tears stream down his face. He continues to cry out hysterically, his throat becoming sore as his heart thuds against his chest and tears now soaking the sheets.<br/>
He doesn't notice the door open on the opposite side of the room to him. Yet, his head shoots up and eyes dart towards the silhouette that's revealed from the other side. His eyes widen in fear at the darkened figure of his father, belt in hand and the distinct scent of an Alpha. He's going to get another beating he knows it, he can already imagine the stinging cross with numbing burning pain from the lashings he's going to receive. He shuts his eyes tightly preparing himself for his 'discipline' as he claws into his knees pulling as tightly to him as possible. His father makes powerful strides towards the bed stopping beside Jesse pitiful frame. He dares glance through the cracks of his secure arms and legs to peer at the hand that was now reaching out for him, tears well up in his eyes as he darts his gaze away awaiting the brutal hair grabbing.</p><p>   But, it never comes...  A warm hand is placed on his head gently stroking through his brown locks, it's so delicate and tender-<br/>
"Mccree..?" The voice is soft, sweet, almost angelic if he had listened more closely. He peers through his defence to see an (h/c) haired woman with (brightest/darkest) (e/c) eyes he'd ever seen. Upon catching his dark chocolate orbs the woman smiles softly.<br/>
"It's alright you're safe here" She continues to lightly rub Jesse's head while slightly rustling his hair a bit. Her voice, her touch, her eyes even down to her scent is all comforting Jesse.<br/>
"Did you have a nightmare?" Jesse slowly nodded.<br/>
"Would you like me to stay here until you fall asleep?" Jesse buried his head once more.<br/>
"If-if you wouldn't mind?" He whispered weakly, but, she heard it.<br/>
"Very well then." She stands up grabs a chair pulling it over beside his bed and plonks herself onto it. Jesse watches all of this as he slowly releases his legs allowing them to slide down the bed under the covers before reaching out slowly to pull the bedding over his body.</p><p>   His eyes stay on her, but, it doesn't take long to strain under the fatigue of his restless nights and constant nightmares. Within minutes he falls back to sleep his head still turned to the woman sitting beside him. She leans over to pull the covers up and rubbing his head briefly before sitting back down lifting her left forearm that summons a holographic light blue screen before her. She begins tapping away on a miniature keyboard and swiping through the multiple profiles until she stops on Jesse's. A sigh slips past her lips as her eyes scan through the multiple written reports about him, his behaviour, diet, fitness, habits and most importantly sleeping patterns. The screen shows multiple crosses on the days he's had "restless sleep" with times recorded next to them. She fills in an empty section checking the time on her screen, logging it into the file and close the hologram afterwards. She takes in a deep breath before releasing a long sigh. No smell, bland, stagnant. He has no scent...</p><p>   It shouldn't come as any surprise to her, every single one of them that'd come in for treatment wouldn't have a trace of their scent exhibiting from their bodies and Mccree is no different. His body hasn't been allowed to fully develop into what he's meant to be due too his history. A horrid life of abuse that has caused growth deprivation and created a number of mental illnesses for the young man. The woman allows her eyes to peer over the brunette male reading his expression and noting his breathing pattern, even, slow, light snores. Confirming that he's fallen asleep, she can now leave to continue her duties with other patients all while she continues to read up on Mccree's file. The reports were not out of the ordinary, the usual records of night terrors, PTSD, Anxiety and many more symptoms that dozens of patients have at this current facility. She scrolls down to the 'Cause of Infliction' underneath the list of 'Symptoms and Conditions' table, her eyebrows farrow slightly upon reading the cause 'Alpha Abuse'.</p><p>   She gets a notification from Athena to check on another patient a couple hallways from her, she checks to see who's closest to the patient with the built-in tracking app. She's the closest. She sighs not surprised that she has to be the one to treat the patient, after all, only Reinhardt and herself were best suited to deal with the Anomalies of Section E due too their rare strong calming scent. As most Alpha scents cause Omegas to act up or throw other Alphas into a frenzy. Reinhardt and (y/n) were the main two exceptions, there are others with this scent but none are a strong as herself and the big man so it came as no shock that they manage Section E almost completely on their own. Which meant long nights of work and very little sleep.</p><p>   She arrives at the door of the next patient, quickly getting a scan of the door number it reveals the patient's profile. With a brief glance over the main information, she closes the hologram and enters the room to see her next patient panicking, panting and covered in sweat. She offers her warmest slime and makes her way over to the patient's bed. "It's alright, you're safe here"...<br/>
______________________________________</p><p>   The following morning (y/n) awakes to her alarm, she calls out to Athena to turn it off before turning over and snuggling further under the covers. She was about to fall back asleep when she caught the scent of her friend and could sense their presence beside her bed.<br/>
"Come on now, (y/n), it's time to greet a new day!" His loud gravely voice made her wince. She rolls over slowly to face his beaming smile.<br/>
"Reinhardt, I was up till 4:27 am, as far I'm concerned I've already greeted the day." He looks a little surprised and blinks a couple of times. "Really? You were up that late?" (Y/n) slowly lifts her upper half allowing the sheets to slide down to her lap and rubs her face to ease the tension while removing sleep. "Yeah, we had some new patients in section E about a week ago, nearly all of which woke up in a panic at some point during the night." The much larger Alpha takes a moment to think to himself. "I see, but, wasn't Mercy meant to be with you on shift?" She nodded to her friend "She was, however, she got an emergency call to another clinic at around 11:30 pm last night." She watched his eyes brows rise and his jaw slowly drop a little.<br/>
"So, you took care of all those patients on your own?" She nods again before tossing the covers off and forcing herself out bed with a long stretch. "Pretty much~" replaying with a yawn. She yelps at suddenly being lifted off the ground and in the arms of the larger Alpha. "Worry not my friend, I will help you get through the day."</p><p>   Upon arriving at the cafeteria, there were eyes all on (y/n) and Reinhardt as they made their way to be served with their favourite meals. Reinhardt finally put his friend down gently at a table before racing off to get breakfast, she took a seat and proceeded to ignore the numerous eyes staring at her while filing in reports on her hologram wristband. As she's writing her reports she catches sight of a (coffee/tea/hot chocolate) being offered to her from the other side of the table. "Something to help start the day." She recognises the gruff voice and lightly smiles to herself "My thanks commander Reyes." She takes the cup from him, taking a sip before setting it down on the table beside her. "No need to be formal, Reyes will do just fine." He sits across from her with his own meal and drink. Not long after Morrison joins the table sitting beside Reyes with his meal, a smirk forms on his face upon seeing (y/n)'s face. "You look terrible." He sneered with a gleeful undertone. Reyes elbowed the blond commander and uttered a low growl of disapproval.</p><p>   (Y/n) looked unamused by his comment, quirking an eyebrow at him with an expression that says 'You really going to test me?' Morrison simply smiles cheekily showing his fangs at her before scrunching his face up in pain as he lightly jumps away from Reyes. "Don't be a dick, Jack." He scolds the blond "She's been up all night dealing with patients from Section E on her own." Morrison quirks a brow pushing his ego aside for a bit "Oh? What happened to Angela?"<br/>
"She was called to another clinic last night and since we're short on staff as is (y/n) here had been working till early hours in the morning." The blond male rolled his gaze to (y/n) feeling a bit guilty for being rude and hostile towards her. "I-"<br/>
"Don't apologise commander-" He froze and watched her take a drink, placing the cup back down onto the table she returned to her work. "all-male Alpha's at your age get egotistical, you just need to learn to think with your head up here-" she points to his head right between the eyes and traces a line down to his groin "not the head down here." Reyes releases a snicker while Morrison growls and grumbles to himself stuffing his face with bacon.</p><p>   Reyes still holding in his laughter turns to entrance and catches sight of something that makes him stop, stand up and a wave to come over. (Y/n) is in the middle of writing the last few reports for the patients she helped with last night. Reinhardt returns placing her meal in front of her "here's your meal my friend!" She smiles and thanks to him before swiping right to the next profile 'Jesse Mccree'. Reinhardt takes a seat next to her while keeping his eyes on Reyes, who is still using the 'come over here' sign with his waving. "Commander Reyes, who are you calling over? Has Dr Ziegler returned?" Reyes turns to Reinhardt with a small smile "No, it's a newcomer, picked him up about a couple weeks ago." He sighs, rubbing his head staring at the entrance still "I'll be right back" Reinhardt turns his gaze to (y/n)'s screen as he started to dig into his bacon and eggs.<br/>
"How many reports do you have left to write?" he inquires as (y/n) swiftly types out last nights interaction with the patient "About two dozen." He nods, patting her back a little hard and began listing out the things on his schedule for the day with his mouth full of food. </p><p>   Reyes returns back to the table with a very shy male behind him, he grabs the poor fella pulling him forward and to his side. "Gang, I want you all to meet Jesse Mccree." Mccree is trembling, his eyes darting up to look at the group briefly and just as his eyes were about to shoot down they stop on the female of the group. He watches as her upper eyelids lower to blink and rise slowly higher allowing him to see her (bright/dark) (e/c) orbs again as her pupils land on him. They neither shrink nor dilate, he swallows thickly with his gaze locking on hers. His heart beats against his chest, breaths becoming shallow, legs trembling, saliva thick in his mouth and a bead of sweat rolling down his face. Her glazed (e/c) iris' roll over his figure taking in every muscle, curve and importantly body language. Upon returning back up to meet his practically trembling pupils she opens her mouth.</p><p>   "Breathe." She modulated. Jesse releases the air that he'd been unknowingly holding in inhaling heavily to suck in as much air back into his lungs as possible.<br/>
"He looks like a mouse caught in a trap," Morrison commented. The female turned to the commander brows furrowing "can you blame him? Three Alpha's sitting at a dining table, one being about as large as a bear, one looking like death and one having an ego the size of a hot air balloon that'll burst at the sound of a pin drop." Morrison stood up from his seat slamming his hands onto the table with a loud thud that cause the trays, cutlery and cups to clatter from the force. "What did you say about me?!" The tired Alpha simply continued to sip her drink smirking behind her cup at the hot-headed male "You heard me." Morrison growled lowly the rumble from his throat could be heard clearly by the group. </p><p>   "Save it for the arena Jack," Reyes interjects. Mccree's eyes had been darting back and forth between the two during the exchange, the behaviour and display of dominance is obvious to him but which was more in charge is unknown.<br/>
"You have nothing to worry about young man, my companions may seem scary but they both have big hearts!" Mccree stumbled back at the large man's booming voice as a smile beamed with pride. "Not as big as your's Rein." The female responded with a small smile. Reyes clears his throat as he introduces each member to a young and a little shaken Mccree.<br/>
"Going back to what I was going to say, Jesse, these are some of the most important people you will get to know here. As (Y/n) stated earlier all three of them are Alpha's, I myself though am an Omega." The brunette male nodded in understanding before turning towards the group lowering his head, hands on his thighs taking in a shaky breath.<br/>
"It's an honour and pleasure to meet ya'll." He squeaks out, his words tumbling out yet barely audible.</p><p>   But the group hear him clearly. He peeks up past his loose hair to see (y/n) gesturing towards a free set at the table. Reinhardt smiles at her before getting up briefly asking Mccree what he prefers to eat for breakfast and making his way to the canteen after receiving his answer. Reyes returns to his set beside Jack and Mccree sits on the other side of the Omega eyes darting around the room. She hesitates to sip her drink watching as the young male that is unable to settle, she glances around the room to take in the multiple pair of eyes. Most of which show signs of hunger, disgust, anger even lust that makes her brows farrow and nose cringle in annoyance. Returning her gaze to the frantic male and removing the cup away from her lips she thinks about her next move very carefully. She could help him by giving them a reason to back off, a move that'll make Mccree practically untouchable by most. First meetings with her group would normally be a good enough sign to back off newbie members.</p><p>   But, with the looks he's currently receiving makes her grind her teeth holding back the urge to show off the large canines beneath. Making a move like that would only cause the cafeteria to blow up into a frenzy and she would be heavily punished for it, no doubt her commander would have her on cleaning duty and sit out of the rehabilitation program for a while. Not something she wanted to do given the low number of staff for the program as is. She has to play this smart, a way to get a message across to the others without causing an all-out battle royal in the dining area. She taps her cup thoughtfully glancing back over to Mccree who is still scanning the room and looking down when he makes eye contact with anyone. </p><p>   Her finger finally stops tapping on her cup as an idea comes to mind. She slides her drink over to the brunette male, watching him slightly jump as it stops within arm's length of him. His dark brown orbs dart up to her and she offers him a smile "Have some, you need it."<br/>
"(Y/n), what are doing?" Reyes questions his friend eyebrow rising in suspicion.<br/>
"The boy's had a rough night and meeting new people can be a little overwhelming, all little pick me up won't hurt him." She waved her finger around in a circle as she made some hand gestures causing Reyes furrows his brows a little and scan the room briefly. Only now realising the numerous pair of eyes looking at their group, he rolls his gaze over to his friend moving her head towards Mccree to confirm his suspicions.</p><p>   Reinhardt returns with Jesse's meal, offering it to him in which he politely thanks the Alpha. He sits beside (y/n) once more taking note of the drink before Mccree. He quirks a brow at her she responds with a 'zip it' motion that even Jack picks up on and both Alpha males nod to her, knowing she would explain herself later. Mccree turns to Reyes for reassurance and nods to the younger male, he swallows thickly looking down at the cup with the leftover (coffee/tea/hot chocolate). Upon slowly reaching for the cup he glances up to see (y/n)'s eyes scanning the room her brows are slightly furrowed and her eyes almost glaring at everyone else in the room. Rolling his eyes to Reyes who is doing something similar while the other two Alpha's continued to eat their meals. He grasps the cup in his weakened hand darting his eyes towards the female that turned to him showing a soft smile before bringing the cup to his lips taking a sip of the liquid. He freezes at the taste of it finding it (sweet/bitter) but enjoyable as it slides over his tastebuds and down his throat that gives him a gentle warm sensation that he can't help but smile too.</p><p>   "Like it?" His smile drops instantly forgetting that he's in the presences of three Alphas.<br/>
"It's (coffee/tea/hot chocolate), with an added ingredient to give it that extra kick." (y/n) explains to the male that nods at her before looking down at the cup again. "If you'd like and if commander Reyes approves you can have one every day for breakfast?" Jesse looked up to see a gentle friendly smile on her face and her eyes now holding a warm kindness to them. The young male couldn't help but feel the corners of his mouth pull upwards at the sight.<br/>
"Thank you kindly, that'd be great."</p><p>_______________________________</p><p>To Be Continue in Part 2</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kind Alpha Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Word Count: 3318<br/>Type: Alpha/Beta/Omega/ Young Mccree</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Third Person P.O.V~</p><p>   "So, you going to explain what all that was about?" Jack asks (y/n). She sighs in response lightly pinching the bridge of her nose at the daunting task.<br/>
"If you had been watching the room as I had, you would have noticed the numerous pair of eyes on that poor boy."<br/>
Rein - "How many?"<br/>
(y/n) - "Too many to count."<br/>
Rein - "Surely you don't mean the entire cafeteria?"<br/>
(y/n) - "Just about, I'd say a good 3/4 were staring at him."<br/>
Rein - "You don't think they were all interested in doing anything to him?"<br/>
Reyes - "Looks like it from the way they were looking at him."<br/>
(y/n) - "It's not the first time it's happened and I wouldn't be surprised if it happened again."<br/>
Rein - "So, you decided to give him your drink?"<br/>
(y/n) - "It was the only thing I think of without resorting to violence."<br/>
Reyes - "Understandable, commander Amari would have your ass if you did anything stupid"<br/>
Jack - "So, what's the next plan of action then?"<br/>
(y/n) - "For now nothing but supervision, I'll make a report to Amari maybe she'll finally heed my warning."<br/>
Jack - "Are you still trying to ban separate the sectors from interacting with each other?"<br/>
(y/n) - "I've said it many times Morrison, it's dangerous to have those from sections A and B to be interacting with the other sections especially those of section E."</p><p>   "Now with everything explained and discussed I need to finish a few more reports for Amari before ten, I'll talk to you two later." She waves Reyes and Morrison off before walking away with Reinhardt beside her. The two discuss their reports on the patients they had last night as they make their way to commander Amari's office. (Y/n) decides to read through all the patient's reports of Section E when the notification icon begins to flash, she taps on it to find a letter stating that seven new patients would be arriving at 1100 hours and that Angela wouldn't be returning for six weeks. (Y/n) sighs knowing she's going to have very little sleep for a while yet, the larger Alpha pats his friend on the back to show support before they both stop outside of their commander's office.</p><p>   (Y/n) closed the hologram screen knocking on the door awaiting the 'come in' that follows seconds after. They both enter the room to see their smiling commander with a teacup in hand sipping its contents.<br/>
"Care to join me?" She asked sweetly as she scans over the reports over the brim of her cup. The two walk in to see the files of the new patients coming in today "Can never say no to you commander." (y/n) responds grabbing a tiny delicately painted cup filling it with freshly brewed tea and handing it to her companion before pouring one for herself and they all take a sip.<br/>
"I read most your reports, I apologise that you have to do more work than usual (y/n)." The Alpha shakes her head slightly "No need to apologise, commander, it comes with the job, I'm sure you've been busy with paperwork plus Angela is going to be away for six weeks it must be straining on you." Amari hums before taking another sip of her tea.<br/>
"Since you've both read the notification, you're both aware of the new patients coming in today..." Both Alphas nod "But, what I didn't write in it, is that we have three new members joining us for the Rehabilitation Program to ease the workload."</p><p>   "That's great news!" Reinhardt boomed loudly causing both females to smile and slightly cover their ears at the same time. "Oh, and the tea is as wonderful as ever commander."<br/>
"Still as charming as ever I see" Amari commented as Reinhardt rubs the back of his head with a silly almost dopey grin on his face. She turns to (y/n) giving the Alpha a knowing wise look.<br/>
"But you two didn't come here for that I gather" Reinhardt places his empty cup onto the desk and (y/n) does the same. Amari rolls her gaze to but of them waiting for a response. (Y/n) knows the big man won't say anything first for obvious reasons so she takes a deep breath to calm her nerves before speaking. "It's about this morning in the cafeteria, Reyes had invited a patient from Section E to join us at the table today-"<br/>
"And half of the people there were staring at him?"<br/>
"At least three fourths" Reinhardt interjected but went quiet when Amari glanced over to him. The commander released a sigh and placed her cup on her desk. "(y/n) I know you're concerned, but a separation between the Sections will only hinder the Program, by doing that they have less of a chance to grow develop and make new friends."</p><p>   "I have no complaints about making friends or expressing oneself to discover and learn about themselves. It's a matter of safety that concerns me, commander, they should feel safe to freely explore themselves such as Sections D, and E were founded upon. Those of Section C, B and A have a track record of breaking guidelines-"<br/>
"Records that come from other facilities, not this one."<br/>
"How long until there is a record, commander?"<br/>
"Dr (l/n)! You are making a hurricane out of a gust of wind, we've been over this time and time again, it needs to stop." She stares up at the Alpha seeing the veins in the youngers neck surfacing at the increase blood flow that she's aware is pumping through faster at the argument. (Y/n) releases a very strong heated breath as she tries to calm herself.<br/>
"Very well, commander, I will not bring this up again." She turns away and leaves the room in a huff with Reinhardt standing there awkward for a moment before racing out to follow his companion.<br/>
___________________________________</p><p>   (Y/n) enters the gym section of the facility still fuming from her interaction with her commander this morning she stomps towards the locker rooms to get changed. Reinhardt had already started a match with Jack in one of the boxing rings, while Reyes occupied the other ring doing warm-ups with the patients from Section E to help boost confidence and teach self-defence. She exits the locker rooms to feel all eyes on her most of them are rabid dogs wanting nothing more than to be the lucky one to have her as a partner, after all, female Alphas were pretty rare as is. But, she ignored all the stares as she started at a punching bag, most of them were gossiping among themselves about her figure or commenting on her strength, nothing to get fired up about.</p><p>   Not too long later those from Sections B and A that enter the room and begin sizing up all the competition. Of course, they all start talking about (y/n), how good she'd look in bed, how they would make her feel right, make her feel like a woman should, in went on. Each comment said about her being dominated, her dominating another makes her blood boil. She couldn't believe her commander would turn down her warnings time and time again. When this, this is what she had to deal with practically every day, she has to endure the lewd comments about her body and constant topics to do with mating is driving her mad. She grits her teeth tightly giving the bag a strong right hook knocking it off its chain and causing it to split open spewing out sand from its contents. The room falls silent for only a few seconds before a wolf whistle breaks it followed by multiple others and clapping. (Y/n) closes her eyes to release a low growl that's drowned out by the noise, squinting her eyes shut in frustration as she pinches the bridge of her nose when she hears someone claim she was theirs. The nerve...</p><p>   She's getting frustrated and the others know it. Reinhardt comes to her defence to watch their comments and keep it to themselves. Reyes is by his side and long with Morrison telling them to put a sock it, they begin to argue as these newly semi-reformed patients were letting their ego's get to their heads especially the Alphas who couldn't help but flash their canines in defiance. (Y/n) turns to see those from Sections below A and B, those from C didn't look too worried watching how this would play out, those from D looked a little frightened but remained as curiosity appears to be getting the better of them. For those of Section E, they are all huddled together, shaking, trembling lips, eyes welling up with water from shock, fear, on the edge of panic attacks. Jesse is among them but slightly separated from the group. (Y/n) found it odd to see him looking their way with a worried, pleading look in his eyes. Is he that worried?</p><p>   He takes a shaky step forward as the conversation begins to escalate, (y/n)'s eyes widen a little. It isn't just fear she's seeing in his eyes, there's something else there a gleam of emotion she is unable to determine whirling around in him. His gaze locks with hers, she can see it more clearly now the smallest spark flashing in his eyes but isn't catching light behind those dark brown orbs, he grinds his teeth a bit and softens his gaze when she smiles and winks. She turns to the males defending her pushing past them to place herself between the two groups, a smug grin forming on her face as she faces the multiple males and females rearing to start an all-out brawl.<br/>
"So, since you all think you're so tough and believe you can take me, how about we take this to the ring?" Both sides settle down as the patients from Sections A and B begin whispering among themselves, (y/n) makes her way to one of the arenas.<br/>
"And what will we get if we win?" She lifts herself into a UFC ring looking over her shoulder smugly "Me, of course," All their faces light up as at the idea while Reyes and Morrison turn to each other with worried almost panicked expressions on their faces. They want a chance to claim her, she'll give it to them. If it means being able to change something in this place she'll take it and she'll do it her way, the best way she knows how in the ring. She turns to them with a come here motion "I'm waiting."</p><p>   They all move towards the ring surrounding it like a mosh pit, Mccree races over the Reyes and the others in a panic "Aren't you going to do something?!" Reyes shakes his head, placing his hand on the young male's shoulder remaining silent. Reinhardt glances down to the young panicking male watching as he can see the brunette starting to tremble.<br/>
"Once she's made up her mind there's no changing it." The boy's eyes dart towards the large Alpha, who remains surprisingly calm at the situation. Morrison steps towards him, teeth showing and eyes glaring at his words.<br/>
Jack - "That doesn't mean we should just sit back and watch!"<br/>
Reyes - "Jack is right, can you imagine what they will do to her is she los-"<br/>
Rein - "She won't."<br/>
Jack - "You don't know that."<br/>
Rein - "I do."<br/>
Jack - "How can you be so sure?" </p><p>   Jesse's eyes stay on Reinhardt as the larger male watches the first challenger step into the ring.<br/>
"She has a habit of taking on more than she can chew, that gets the better of her at times-" Someone hits the bell triggering the male to take a swing at (y/n), she dodges him effortlessly "but, rules of the ring are ingrained into her core-" Mccree turns to watch her opponent take another swing at her, she interweaves her arm around his catching him off guard "any bets made on the fight and you lose-" she places her leg behind the male knocking him off balance "you lose your rights-" she slams the younger alpha onto his back with little effort, taking a swing at him landing the punch square on his nose and knocking his head onto the ground with a loud thud. The others stumble back shocked that she had taken her challenger down so easily "that's the one thing she'll never give up for anyone-" she checks alpha to find him unconscious. "Her Rights." Knock out. "Who's next?"</p><p>   The fights went on for a while counting to about 47 rounds each with a new person in the ring as another is dragged out. The fights would barely last a minute at a time, the later contenders lasting if lucky double that time, but each one had their arses handed to them tenfold, some of which tried to 2 v 1 her or 3 or even 4 at one point. Numbers didn't matter to her, she owns that ring constantly bouncing shifting her stance, positioning, technique every round. She uses a different set of combo moves every time making her unpredictable, unreadable, untouchable. Not a single person has been able to land a single hit on her, by the time she knocked down number 72 they all start moving back from the arena, none of them wanting to be next fool to enter that ring with her. But, no one calling off the fight yet, meaning she will keep going until she beats every last one. It isn't until round 81 that they finally gave up, kneeling before her begging for it to end. She backs up a bit turning away to steady her breathing, placing her feet flat on the floor for the first time since she entered. </p><p>   Mccree moves around to the other side to face her seeing her chest heave from fatigue with her head down. Upon watching her slowly look up at him, he takes in a sharp breath, backing away from the ring with eyes widening. It's not (y/n) looking at him, but his father. The shadow casting over his eyes revealing bright glowing crimson iris' with pupils the size of pins that lock onto Jesse. His old man's lip twitching upwards revealing sharp gleaming double canines and he can feel the older male's hot breath breeze over his face. Sweat begins to form on his face, his heart pounding in his ears, pupils rattling around but still focused on his father. Mccree swallows the lump in his throat feeling it slowly go down to his stomach not really noticing how dry it is.<br/>
"Jesse~" the hallow gravely deep voice makes Mccree's spine shiver as a feeling of dread pools in his stomach. His eyes shift to the dark silhouette of a person behind his father, arms raise up behind their head holding a bat of sorts. Lunging towards Robert bringing the bat over their head as they swing it forward towards the old man. His eyes never leave Jesse's they're wide unflinching giving a psychotic gleam to them like a mad man.</p><p>   Everything is moving so slowly for Jesse, he's frozen locked in this enteral moment with his father's eyes pinning him to the spot. It isn't until the bat is mere inches from his head that his father spins around swiftly tearing his gaze from Jesse, his dad's arm swings in for a hook to the face landing it on the left side of the silhouettes face knocking them down. Their body hits the ground with a loud thud snapping Jesse back to reality watching the person lightly bounce again rolling onto their side, groaning in pain coughing up some blood. (Y/n) stands over the man glaring down at the Alpha as he presses his palms to the ground to lift himself up a bit. Mccree can see blood streaming down his nose and mouth with a clear hit towards his left eye as the injury begins to swell turning a dark bluish and purple colour. He spits out some blood onto the floor, seeing a glint of something more in it he reaches out to grab the object, brushing it against his thumb he uncovers his tooth.</p><p>   "Attacking a person with their back turned is a shameful display, especially when you accept the challenge and step into the ring." The male looks up at (y/n), her head its turn up and eyes glare done on him. "Bitch..." He mutters. Her glare sharpens reaching out grasping him by the collar of his shirt and lifting him so high up that he feet slide off the ground suspended in the air. The room goes silent as she just holds him there almost effortlessly "consider yourself lucky that your tooth and pride are the only things you lost today, next time, however..." She brings him towards her face, staring right at the other Alpha wanting nothing more than to burn a couple holes through his head. "I'll beat you up so badly that the good doctor will have to put you back together." She drops him like a sack of potatoes before making her way to exit the arena "Right, doctor O'Deorain!" She calls out over her shoulder. </p><p>   Everyone turns to a smug grinning orange-haired woman with eyes almost gleaming, wearing a doctors vest. She bows towards (y/n) her dark smile capturing the clear expression of joy and malice "Of course miss (l/n), anything you need assistance with I will be at your beck and call." The people expressions from Sections C and up became clearly frightened of the woman, even the commanders and Reinhardt began sweating bullets at the sight of her gleaming mismatched coloured eyes.<br/>
Those from Section D and E started to huddle together as their pupils reduce to tiny dots as their bodies begin to rattle in fear. Mccree also terrified of the woman's expression takes a step back, jumping when he bumps into something turning around swiftly to find (y/n) standing there. He releases the air he had trapped in his lungs upon seeing her calm expression and gentle gaze, she looks up at the doctor thanking her and askes her to check up on all the challenges she faced in the ring. She nods with a smile asking everyone that is injured to follow her to the medical bay, while everyone else started being herded back to their Sections.</p><p>   (Y/n) places her hand on Mccree's shoulder, causing him to jolt surprised by the contact. His eyes slowly roll up to her "Are you okay?"<br/>
"Y-yeah" She tilts her head to the side furrowing her brows at him, she opens her mouth to say something but she gets cut off.<br/>
"That was an amazing fight, my friend. I see your skills haven't dulled in the slightest." Reinhardt boomed with a hearty laugh.<br/>
"I'll admit, I'm impressed how you held your own that entire time, even that sneak attack didn't graze you." Mccree's eyes slightly widen catching hers the way her eyes appear slightly saddened and her expression almost wincing at the compliment.<br/>
"You know Amari is going to most likely suspend you for a week or two for this?" Reyes comments. "That woman can't touch me, I made the offer they made the choice to challenge me on the rules of the ring." She turns towards the people slowly heading towards the exit and she calls out to them "AND SINCE I WON I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A SINGLE SEXUALISED REMARK UTTERED FROM ANY OF YOU EVER AGAIN! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" </p><p>   They remain silent "DO I NEED TO MAKE ANOTHER EXAMPLE OUT OF YOU ALL!?" They all freeze for a moment turning towards her, their faces holding strange expressions of resentment mixed in with something that Mccree could only describe as respect? The entire group of Sections A and B bow towards her responding with a 'No Mam!' Jesse can hardly believe the command and respect she had earned in just a few hours, these people who moments ago had talked down on her, sexualised her in such a despicable way. Are now bowing, showing her the upmost respect that's only given to those at the very top of the hierarchy. In his short time here Mccree noticed that neither Reyes nor Morrison gets anywhere near enough respect as (y/n) has after fighting in the ring. They get some respect but to the point of making entire Sections of people made up of over 100 people or so bow in unison towards them. </p><p>   Jesse turned to look at (y/n) taking in her image in all her might and beauty, even as a subordinate to the higher-ups, it's clear to him that this woman is the true leader of the organisation...</p><p>__________________________________</p><p>To Be Continued in Part 3...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kind Alpha Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Word Count: 3423<br/>Type: Alpha/Beta/Omega/ Young Mccree</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Third Person P.O.V~</p><p>   "Okay Mr Mccree, today we'll be performing tests to try and work out how much psychological damage has been done to you in the past." An orange-haired woman speaking silvery to Jesse as she examines his eyes and jotting down notes. "We'll be showing multiple images and all you have to do is describe to us what you see." She turns away and begins typing a few things on a holographic keyboard "this will be a quick examination so you'll be able to join the others for lunch."<br/>
A holographic screen appears before him "are you ready?" He nods once slowly and within a few seconds, the first image begins to form on the screen. He watches as a dark blob manifests, morphing into different shapes that looks nothing like he's ever seen before.</p><p>   His mind starts to wonder what he's actually meant to be seeing or if he's supposed to see anything at all. The blob on the screen is constantly changing, never staying in one shape longer than the other. He's becoming frustrated that nothing is attracting his attention, nothing is standing out to him, out of the multiple images this annoying blob is showing him, not one of them is making any sense to him.<br/>
He slowly rolls his eyes away from the screen towards the doctor only to find her gone and the entire room has changed drastically. He's no longer in the medical bay, yet the screen remains in front of him and the chair he's sitting in is the same. Eyes scan the room taking note of the familiar layout, he takes a sharp breath as the room manifests into a bedroom, his bedroom. He slowly pushes himself out of the chair, staring at everything while slowly turning taking everything in. </p><p>   The room is filled with the basics a bed, bedside table, a few shelves and a wardrobe. His only toy a stuffed horse with multiple stitchings laid on the floor just three feet from the door that is illuminated by the golden light behind it. Jesse slowly walks towards the toy, kneeling down and reaching out to gently grab his beloved toy. He inspects the doll allowing the limbs to flop over the sides of his hands as he shifts it back and forth, the smallest smile forms on his lips seeing the same right-side button coming loose again.</p><p>   "WHERE'S THE GOD DAMN MONEY MARTHA!" Jesse jumps back from the voice grasping his toy tightly, his eyes darting towards the door with the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.<br/>
"WE NEEDED IT, ROBERT!"<br/>
"FOR WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SPEND IT ON!?"<br/>
"I bought medicine for Jesse!"<br/>
"Come again..." Jesse's stomach began to turn at the low gruntle growl of his father and desperate cries of his mother that is no doubt on her knees sobbing at this point.<br/>
"He- he was sick and he wasn't getting any better, please Robert leave him, I'll - I'll get the money back, I promise."</p><p>   "You used my hard-earned money on that piece of filth."<br/>
"I'm sorry, I'll get it back I swear-"<br/>
"You won't get it back, he will." Jesse can hear loud footsteps on the wooden creaking floorboards becoming louder following it up by the pounding on the door. His mother crying begging his father to stop, while his father shouted out towards Jesse through the door. Jesse stumbled back tripping over his own feet landing onto his arse as fear and panic take over. His heart pounding in his ears as the door bursts open revealing the silhouette of his much larger father and his mothering being kicked away with minimal effort. Jesse can feel his stomach and heart drop at the sight of his shadowed old man striding towards him. His arms and fingers outstretched towards Jesse, his double canines showing, his eyes bloodshot red with pupils the size of pins freezing Jesse in place.<br/>
"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Jesse's eyes are welling up with tears as he takes in a sharp breath bracing for his father's harsh grip on his shoulder. He shuts his eyes squeezing them tightly waiting for the pain.<br/>
___________________</p><p>   Jesse's eyes shoot wide open, his upper body launching itself forward throwing the sheets off him. Sweat glistening his entire body soaking his clothes, his throat feeling dry while gasping for breath. He jolts his head up towards his bedroom as it opens revealing a human figure as a small gust of wind lightly blows that all too familiar scent in his direction. He doesn't wait for them to speak, Jesse tosses the blankets off him, jumping out of bed darting towards the person his arms immediately wraps around them and burying his head into their chest. </p><p>   "Another nightmare?" Jesse nods, moving his head to the side to find her heartbeat. She releases a light sigh slowly wrapping her arms around him embracing him gently, holding him carefully against her. She remains in that position for a few long seconds before slowly pulling away enough to check Jesse's sweat covered forehead. She can see the tears welling up in his eyes as she removes her hand from his face before telling him to return to bed and she'll bring him water. Jesse reluctantly returns to bed still taking in deep breaths and shaking as he sits back down on the bed pulling the covers halfway up his body. He listens to the sound of the running sink before it gets turned off and a pair of footsteps follow out of his room, stopping beside his bed. </p><p>   His eyes trail down her face to her arm that is reaching to place a cool soaked towel upon his forehead and gently pushing him back to lay down once more. "What happened this time?" She askes gently, Jesse opens his mouth to speak but a flash of his nightmare comes to mind and he clamps his mouth shut feeling the lump in his throat forming as he lightly begins to bite his bottom lip. "Was it your father again?" He freezes feeling a cold shiver running down his spine as he pictures the dark gaze of his old man within his mind. The Alpha sighs placing her hand on top of his head pulling him out of his thoughts as he jolts at the contact, his dark brown orbs slowly roll up to her as she offers him a small smile. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." She offers him a cool glass of water, he takes it, drinking all of it to the last drop and handing it back over to her. She gets up to get more water for him returning with a full glass and placing it carefully on his nightstand.</p><p>   "W-will the nightmares ever go away?" The Alpha studies Mccree's body language closely noting the deep sadden expression in his eyes. Closing her eyes she thinks about her next words carefully as the question is whirling within her mind for a little while. Mccree doesn't even look at her, his arms crossing over holding his knees up against his body with his head resting on top. She taps her chin in thought releasing a sigh when the words finally come to her.<br/>
"Honestly, they never go away..." Mccree clutches his knees tighter feeling his heart sinking "However, as you heal and time passes they occur less often." He slowly lifts his head from his knees allowing his eyes to take in the Alpha's expression, to his surprise her face displays sadness, fear possibly even guilt. In the last several weeks he's been at the facility he's never once seen this expression on her face. Normally it'll be calm, stoic, happy, angry, annoyed and so on, not one time has he caught her showing the expression that is now written all over her face.</p><p>   "Do- do you have nightmares as well?" He asks curiously in a low voice<br/>
"Everyone does." The Alpha retorts back swiftly returning to her usual calm expression. Mccree wants to be more specific but can't help but feel that her response was a way for him to not pry, he places his head back onto his knees mumbling to himself. "Listen, I'm only going to say this once..." He peaks his head out to the side to look at the very serious expression on her face as she rests her elbows onto her knees to lean in closer to him. "Every single person within this facility has experienced some sort of abuse in their lives that includes me..." Mccree lifts his head eyes slightly widening at what he's hearing. "Our physical scars can heal over time and so does some traumas but never all of them, the ones that remain will always cause nightmares." She leans back into her seat to stretch before getting up and making her way to the door "I have to get back to making my rounds and you need sleep." The door opens automatically when she approaches "Who's the one that causes your nightmares?" She passes through the doorway pausing for a few seconds to look over her shoulder to see a wide-eyed curious Mccree staring at her. "My father." With that, the door closes leaving Mccree staring at it with a blank expression as his mind raced with one thought 'What happened to her?'.<br/>
________________</p><p>   Mccree meets up with Reyes in the cafeteria for breakfast after a long night of tossing and turning, they are the first to arrive followed by Jack. "Morning Jack, have you seen (y/n) or Reinhardt yet?" Jack goes off to grab breakfast with the other two following, he opens his mouth to speak but stops when he hears the doors open and Reinhardt comes in nervously looking around. "There's the big lug." The large alpha spots them and jogs lightly over their way with a panicked look on his face. "Rein, what's wrong you're looking pale?" Reyes asks.<br/>
"I bring terrible news, my friends."<br/>
"What's happened?" Morrison asks with sudden urgency.<br/>
"It's (y/n)-"<br/>
_________________</p><p>   *DOOR SLAMS OPEN*<br/>
"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME (Y/N)!" (y/n) storms out of her commander's office with Beta yelling out behind her.<br/>
"I'M TALKING TO YOU!" (y/n) turns swiftly towards her commander with a calm dark expression on her face.<br/>
"Well guess what I'm not talking to you, so piss off back to your office."<br/>
"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT VIOLATED THE RULES OF THIS FACILITY!"<br/>
"It's called self-defence, commander."<br/>
"BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF SEVEN PATIENTS DOES NOT COUNT AS SELF DEFENCE!"<br/>
"I'm sorry but those seven patients managed to get into a class E's private room, what did you expect me to do?"<br/>
"Not beat them half to death!"<br/>
"I wasn't going to just let them run away, they're all class A's they should know better."<br/>
"That doesn't excuse what you did."<br/>
"Oh, I pretty sure it does commander cause what would have happened if I had not arrived in time, they could have beaten, kidnapped or raped that poor girl."<br/>
"That's not how we run this facility and you know it."<br/>
"Don't worry I know the rules of the facility like the back of my hand, I also know you continue to ignore my warnings about this shit happening and still continue to sit in your fancy chair, kick your feet up and sip on your fucking heated Eygption dirt water all day instead of putting safety issues in place to prevent this crap from happening!"<br/>
"Yo-"<br/>
"And before you even think about putting me on suspension, there is video evidence go check it yourself..." The Alpha turns on her heels and takes large strides away from her commander who stands there silent, mouth slightly agape as she watches the raging subordinate barrel down the hallways. </p><p>   (Y/n) turns down the hallway towards the medical bay where Moria is stationed, to her surprise she finds the four males down the hallway looking around. Mccree spots her first pointing in her direction as she continues to strive towards them. They turn to her and jog over.<br/>
Reyes - "(Y/n) what happened? Reinhardt told us you were attacked last night."<br/>
(Y/n) - "I'm fine, I'm just going for a check-up for protocol reasons."<br/>
Rein - "What happened between you and Amari?"<br/>
(Y/n) - "Just had a shouting match, nothing new."<br/>
Jack - "Did she suspend you?"<br/>
(Y/n) - "Oh she wishes, but she can't cameras caught practically everything."<br/>
Jack - "You still sent seven patients to the medical bay."<br/>
(Y/n) - "They got what they deserved, and besides I only ruffled their feathers a little nothing permanent."<br/>
Jesse - "Are you hurt?"<br/>
(Y/n) - "Just a couple scratches, I'll get Moria to treat them."<br/>
Jesse - "Are you still able to have breakfast?"<br/>
(Y/n) - "Once I get treated I'll head to the cafeteria, so there's no need to worry."</p><p>   The others nod at her response and move aside. "I'll tell you all what happened when I get back," she whispers as she passes them continuing towards the medical bay. She had to make a few more turns before arriving and opening the doors to find Moria working on another experiment.<br/>
"I heard about last nights events-" She didn't even look at (y/n) as the Alpha drags her feet over to the examination table and plonk herself on it, she jerks at the surging pain that shoots through her body. "I applaud you for the action you took." She turns towards her newest patient and takes strong strides towards the Alpha noting that she's covering her left side. "I only wish my commander saw it that way." Moria puts on a pair of fresh gloves and starts peeling away clothing around the collar to find a couple of scratches. "A imagine you engaged in another shouting match?" She pours a bit of alcohol onto a circler cloth dabbing the wound lightly before placing a bandage on it. "Same old, same old."<br/>
"Strip." The Alpha removed the other layers placing them into a small table beside her and lifting up her undershirt to reveal patches layered on top of each other with a dot of blood seeping through about the size of 50 cent coin and a piece of cloth tied up tightly around her waist.</p><p>   "What did they use?" She gently touches the injury to carefully unwrap the cloth.<br/>
"Scissors."<br/>
"Does Amari know?"<br/>
"No." Moira's eyes dart up to the Alpha's face she couldn't help but be surprised at her friends answer. "Something the matter?" The doctor shakes her head a little to clear her thoughts and focus on the injury as she now takes her time pealing about the patches one by one. "I'm just surprised, I thought that with an injury like this you can finally get your point across to the commander." She pulls away the last piece noting that the bleeding had stopped roughly hours ago and the patch was sticking on a little which pulled at the Alpha's flesh causing her to flinch.<br/>
"The thought had crossed my mind but, we're still too short on staff at the moment and either me or the commander suspended is not something this place can afford." Moria walks away to another table gathering up her tools and supplies "For all the yelling you two do, you're still protecting her position. What I can't understand is why?" She walks back over with a small table covered in the equipment she'll need for stitching. "It's because Amari will be blacklisted if I didn't, don't get me wrong she's terrible at keeping people in check but she's a fine doctor and one of the best in or facility. Medical skills are all she has..."</p><p>   "Deep breath." The Alpha taking a quick deep breath feels the sting of the alcohol as Moria cleans the wound to prevent infection "Did you use alcohol earlier?" The Alpha nods slightly hissing at the pain as the orange-haired doctor wipes the blood away carefully revealing the stab wound. "Good that'll make things a little easier." She uses a syringe to clean the inside while examining the injury in case of any serious damage. "Nothing major was hit and based on the patches you stopped the blood flow rather quickly, so you'll be fine just a little low on iron for the next few days and will need plenty of rest." She grabs the thread and needle to begin the stitching process "Though it is true that the commander has a talent in the medical field, why protect her? If she gets blacklisted surely that'll mean your point is proven and she'll never work at other facilities." She threads the first needle into the flesh starting to stitch injury downwards.<br/>
"If she ever gets Blacklisted she won't able to earn any income and therefore she'll lose her daughter..." Moria's hands' freeze a frown forms on her face as she continues the stitching, tieing it off giving the wound a final clean before placing a fresh patch on top of it.</p><p>   "It is unwise to meddle in the affairs of others." She begins to wrap up the injury with a bandage going around the Alpha's scarred body. "True, though it is none of my business I can't help but feel sorry for the child." Moira tucks the tail end of the bandage away, getting up to walk over to her medicine cabinet. "She's not your child (y/n), you hold zero responsibility for her whatever happens, happens." The Alpha pulls her shirt down turning the table beside her to gather her things and put everything back on. "You know what'll happen to the child if Amari can't take care of her, don't you..." Moira flinches upon scanning through her cabinet of bottled medicines, she can feel her own chest tightening a little and has to take a sharp breath. "The last thing I want to see is that child is in chains." The doctor takes a deep breath exhaling slowly as she grabs the bottle she's looking for turning back to see the depressing expression on the wounded woman's face. She walks over placing the bottle onto the table beside her "These will help numb the pain as I'm sure you won't take my advice to rest, take two a day one in the morning and once at night. Keep it at seven to seven times." She removes all her equipment to be sanitized at a bench across the other side of the room.</p><p>   (Y/n) watches her closely noting that she must have hit a nerve with the doctor as she makes no effort to continue the conversation. She stands up slowly adjusting her clothing before making her way to the door, she pauses to look over to Moira as the orange-haired woman continue to clean her equipment placing each one carefully on a clean towel beside her. She can see that the doctor is in a daze or a daydream as she mindlessly dries utensils. (Y/n) takes this moment to walk closer and lightly place her hand onto the doctor's shoulder causing her to jump and drop the needle back into the cleaning solution. "We all have our scars, Moira there's no shame in them." Moira knocks (y/n)'s hand away spinning around with fire in her eyes and her teeth gleaming at her. "Get out." She growls lowly, but (y/n) doesn't budge instead she walks closer to Moira reaching out to touch the woman's cheek and lightly brushing a tear that's rolling down her face. Moira blinks at the contact surprised by how gentle the larger Alpha is. Her eyes widen further when she realises she's crying "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything, I'll come back with food and coffee for you as I'm sure you haven't eaten anything yet."</p><p>   She wipes her tears away before releasing Moira's redden cheeks and making her way to the door. Moira stares at her friend for a few seconds before turning her head away towards the ground "Remember to make my coffee black one sugar." (Y/n) turns back to acknowledge her before leaving the room shoving the bottle of pills into her pocket. The smaller Alpha is left in the room clutching unto the back of her neck as her mind replays (Y/n)'s words. She can't help but grit her teeth at the thought of the larger Alpha taking crap from everyone else, especially Amari all because she wants the protect a child that isn't even her own. She closes her eyes feeling pity towards (Y/n).<br/>
'Hasn't that fool suffered enough?..'</p><p>_______________________________</p><p>To Be Continued in Part 4...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kind Alpha Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Word Count: 3319<br/>Type: Alpha/Beta/Omega/ Young Mccree</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Third Person P.O.V~</p><p>   "You checked out?" Reyes asks with a quirked brow holding his cup of coffee in hand with steam rising to slip through his fingers. Morrison sitting to his left while Mccree is sitting to the right on the other side of the table.<br/>   "Yeah, just a couple of scratches, I'll be fine." Mccree jaw freezes as his eyes lock on (y/n), he watches Reinhardt reaching for her neck carefully grabbing the fabric on her collar and pulls it out a little revealing the patch taped down on her neck.<br/>   "(Y/n)..." Reinhardt growls lowly as she takes a sip of her (f/h/d), her eyes roll over to him as her eyebrow quirks upwards. "How much did you tell Amari?" The female Alpha frowns giving off a snort as she places her cup back onto the table "enough..." She taps the side of her cup twice and after that Reinhardt dropped the subjected and moved onto schedules for the day. Mccree is sitting there confused as to why the big guy just dropped it to easily and to confuse him, even more, the other two males say nothing and continue the conversation with their schedules for the day. </p><p>   Clearly, he's missing something but what?<br/>   He watches (Y/n) open up her holographic screen her face still holding a cold, annoyed expression on her face as she sips on her drink and swiping the screen in front of her. It's darkened out on his side but he's sure she's looking at patient files again as she does every morning. "How many patients needed your help last night?" He asks curiously with a slightly scared tone. Her frown fazes away before pulling her gaze away from the screen darting her eyes up to a shy Mccree, she takes in a deep breath to calm herself and soften her features as to not frighten the poor man any more than she has. "Seven including yourself..."<br/>    "Normally you'd have twice as many reports..." Jack pipes up staring the female down a little. Her eyes roll over to the blond commander her brow slightly twitching in annoyance as she holds back a snarl. "Normally, yes..." She starts typing on the screen releasing a sigh as to calm her temper "But when you get attacked in the middle of the night, it can make work difficult." </p><p>   "Can't be impacting your work that bad if you only got a couple scratches." (Y/n) doesn't even look at Jack as she continues to type away on her hologram taking a sip as she works. "It does impact my work when I have to defend myself and a patient plus having to file a report on the situation," Jack smirked at the response as he leans back a little taking a drink of his coffee.<br/>"Amari must have chewed you up big time." He gives off a light chuckle before receiving a kick to the side of his leg by Reyes, he starts choking on his coffee swallowing it swiftly before coughing and hitting his chest. "Don't be such an ass Jack, she's already had a rough morning."<br/>    "It's fine Reyes, he'll learn the hard way someday." She swipes the screen to the left and continues to type up the next patient report, she pauses for a moment staring up at the time at the very top of her screen. "Speaking of which, Morrison you have to do drill training with some patients from Sector C and you're late." Morrison glares at (Y/n) lifting his arm up to check his watch, his eyes immediately widen upon seeing the time "Shit!" He springs up out of his seat placing a kiss on Reyes' cheek, grabbing his jacket as he darts out of the cafeteria with a "See ya later!"</p><p>   Everyone turns away from the closing doors and continue to chat among themselves. "Two words Reyes, why him?" Reyes rubs the back of his head shyly.<br/>   "Some times I wonder that myself..." He looks up a shyly and sympathetic towards the female "Sorry about Jack he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." She waves off the commander concerns. "Like I said it's fine, he'll learn one day and it'll be a hell of a wake-up call." She takes another sip of her drink placing the cup down as she resumes her report writing. (Y/n) can feel eyes on them as people slowly file out of the cafeteria some of which she didn't mind but some were stares that want nothing more than to burn holes into the back of her head. Her eyes roll to the right to see several patients from Sector A staring her down "Problem?" The males turn towards the group of patients, cold glares locked on (y/n) makes Mccree shiver as he sinks into his seat a little bit. One of the members a woman takes a step forward her fangs showing as she opens her mouth to yell at the calm Alpha.</p><p>Person 1 -  "You should be detained and punished for what you did! Fired even!"<br/>Person 2 - "Yeah! What kind of doctor/ caretaker are you! Who the fuck beats up patients!"<br/>Person 3 - "This place is meant to help those with mental and medical issues caused by trauma! And you're fucking it all up!"<br/>Person 4 - "Who the hell do you think you are!"<br/>Person 5 - "You're just a bully!"<br/>Person 6 - "God damn dog!"<br/>Person 7 - 'You're nothing but a brute!" And on and on the insults kept rolling in. Mccree looks back and forth between (y/n) and the angry group finding them getting angrier as the female Alpha remains unfazed, focusing solely on her work. She pauses for a moment her eyes closed locked in thought. "Are you all quite done?" She closes her screen rotating herself in the chair facing the group, her eyes in a slow menacing way pupils shrinking a little. Mccree's gaze shifts over to the group to find them all frozen in place, they're still angry yet pupil in their eyes are shrinking in fear. Mccree's eyes widen and jaw practically drops upon seeing this large group go from hurling insults to become as quiet as mice.</p><p>   Reyes looks to the group his expression becoming panicked as he turns back to the female reaching across the table grabbing her arm. Reinhardt also noticing the drastic change in behaviour places his hands on his companion's shoulders squeezing them gently.<br/>Reyes - "(Y/n) calm yourself, it's not worth it."<br/>Rein - "The commander is right, you haven't had any rest yet."<br/>(Y/n) - "I am perfectly calm..." She taps Reinhardt's hand on her left shoulder<br/>   "You both need not worry, a warning is all that is required." Both males are hesitant, trading glances with each other while (y/n) keeps the entire group pinned under her gaze alone. Reinhardt is the first to slowly remove his hands from her, he leans down close to whisper into her ear "I trust you, just be mindful okay." He turns to Reyes and nods to him mumbling "It's okay," to the commander. Reyes still cautious gives (y/n) a small light squeeze before letting go. She gets up from her seat her eyes locked on every soul before her, her upper lip lifting up to reveal the large canines beneath. The canines are far bigger than any set anyone in the group had, they gleamed in the light appearing as if they were getting larger somehow. </p><p>   "Now, to answer you're questions. First of all, I don't appreciate some little punks breaking into a valuable high-risk case-patients' room to take advantage of them. Second, I'm the kind of caregiver that will do my job to protect and care for my patients but only if the rules are followed. Break those rules and I'll break something of yours. Thirdly, yes, this place is meant to help resolve trauma's that have been caused outside the facility, not create new ones within. Fourth, I can't be fired cause I'm the only worker here that won't tolerate any of you're bullshit, I'm the one that is meant to keep you all your asses in line an example of that being last nights incident. And Lastly, I am (F/n) (l/n) a caregiver in this facility that has the experience and understanding of traumatic rehabilitation while being second to none in combat skills." Mccree can see their eyes rattling around as sweat is rolling down their faces glistening in the light. He looks back at (y/n) with her back facing him, his heart drops as she speaks "And if you of you have a problem with that? Then we'll settle things my way~."</p><p>   Mccree's eyes widen, horrified hearing the second half of that sentence, it... it didn't sound like (y/n) at all. The voice sounded different, yet familiar. Upon watching her making the patients become scared little five-year-olds he notices her figure changing, becoming slightly smaller and curvier. The t-shirt she's wearing is changing into a black jacket with a skull and guns on it, the words stitched underneath the image reads 'Deadlock', eyes dart up to seeing the signature cowboy had and silver snow coloured hair. He darts his gaze towards the group finding all their faces blurred as if someone had smeared paint on a canvas with pixel edging making them unreadable. But like the woman before him, all of them have black leather biker jackets on most of which were worn with dust and small tares of them. Their voices muffled drowned out by the sound of Mccree's heartbeat growing louder and louder. His breath becoming shorter, muscles numbing, heart pounding. The group disburses going their separate ways leaving only what was (y/n) standing alone.</p><p>   "Right Jesse..." Drawing in a quick breath he's watching her slowly turn her head to see those dark bloodshot iris' and pupils the size of pins. An image of his father flashes in his mind as his imagination is reconstructing the face of another monster. Their snarl shifting into a large dark grin as they turn to face him admitting off a cold chuckle that's sending shivers down his spine. Standing up out of his seat, sweating, mouth agape he breaths out "Ashe..?" The devilish expression instantly changes into a surprised wide-eye shocked expression, the smile dropping faster than when it formed. He watches her mouth move but couldn't hear over the sudden loud ringing in his ears. Reaching up to cover them, his heart pounds loudly, lungs inflating but with little to no air actually filling them, taking in a deep breath but barely anything goes in and nothing coming out with the exhale. He reaches out for the table only finding it slowly drifting away from him, followed by a harsh slam to his back forcing what little air in his lungs out. Eyes glued to the ceiling, frozen, numb, vision blurring as the two figures surround him. A third figure joins just within the edge of his sight, eyes slowly roll over to the last blurred person before darkness seeps in blocking his vision completely...<br/>___________________________________________</p><p>   Mccree lays on one of the beds within a medical room, a wire is attached to his chest that is hooked up to a hologram monitoring his heart rate. A couple of circular pads are placed on either temple and three on his chest monitoring his breathing pattern and brain activity.<br/>   "Will he be alright?" Reyes asks, sitting beside the bed watching the monitors to his left.<br/>   "I've managed to stabilize him with some calming medications to bring his heart rate down to normal, he's breathing evenly and there appears to be nothing damaged on the scanners," Moira informs as she records the reading onto a holographic screen.<br/>   "A panic attack?" Reinhardt questions.<br/>   "Most likely, what caused it?" The two males turn to (y/n) who's leaning up against the wall arms folded with a saddened expression on her face. She doesn't even look up at Mccree's unconscious body.<br/>   Rein -  "(Y/n) was scolding a group of patients when he whispered a name... Ashe..? And then he just fainted."<br/>   Moira - "Who is Ashe?"<br/>   Reyes - "She's one of the four founding members of the Deadlock Gang in charge of Omega trafficking."<br/>   (Y/n) "And Mccree's abuser..." The room falls silent, all of them turn towards (y/n) seeing her expression unchanging. </p><p>  Reyes - "We never confirmed that."<br/>   "Don't have too," Her gaze softens as the image of Mccree's terrified face flashes through her mind making her squeeze her arm "it was written all over his face." <br/>  Moira - "Is this the first time this has happened?" <br/>  Reyes - "Yes"<br/>   (Y/n) - "No" She lifts up her head slowly reaching up to rub the back of her neck in the shame as her eyes dart back to the ground. "I mean the fainting is new, but that isn't the first time he's looked at me like that." <br/>   Moira - "How many times has this happened?" (Y/n) looks up slowly finally meeting the other Alpha's gaze. "Twice, today and the day I fought those from Sector A and B in the ring a few weeks ago." Moira types all of this down in her personal journal, while briefly looking at the monitors to jot down the readings. "Has he only been like this with you?"<br/>   Reyes - "It seems so, Jesse has never reacted that way around me."<br/>   Reinhardt - "I don't recall him acting that way around me..."<br/>   Moira - "So it must only be (y/n) than."<br/>   Reyes - "If that's the case then we need to have someone else to switch with (y/n) immediately." (Y/n) lifts her head up, pushing herself off the wall with her arms out and hands up. "Hold on, I understand this is a serious situation, but, Mccree isn't afraid of me all the time..."</p><p>   She pauses taking into account what she is about to reveal "I mean he... he ran up to hug me last night after a nightmare he had." Reyes slowly stands from his chair looking straight at her "And what did you do?"<br/>   Reinhardt - "Commander, (y/n) would never do anything to hurt him."<br/>   Reyes - "I don't know, his behaviour suggests otherwise."<br/>   (Y/n) - "Commander, you saw how he was with me before going to the medical bay and at the table in the caf-"<br/>   Reyes - "What did you do?" His question is more menacing than before. (Y/n) taking a deep breath through her nose, locking her gaze with the omega "I pat his head and helped him back to bed that's all."<br/>   Reyes - "Bullshit, you must have done something to him, is that why you kept covering your side?!" All three Alpha's eyes widened, Reyes scans the room noticing their expressions "So you both knew!?"<br/>   Reinhardt - "Please commander, it's not what you think."<br/>   Reyes - "Shut up!" His pupils shrinking to the size of pins he growls at (y/n) revealing his retractable fangs. "All I know is that Jesse fainted after a panic attack, that's caused by you and now I'm finding out you've done something to him."</p><p>   Moira - "Commander!" She calls out to him. "Shouting it's going to help and Mccree needs rest not a load of ruckus drumming in his ears." She sighs rubbing her temples at the Omega "Now then, in terms of (y/n)'s limp it was caused by a stab wound with a pair of scissors from one of the patients that broke into another patients room last night. As for what happened between her and Mccree before then, I cannot say." Reyes turns back to (y/n) "Is this true?" She nods to him "She's telling the truth commander, I was first on scene after the incident." <br/>   "Then why didn't any of report it to Amari?"<br/>   Moira - "It's her call to make, not ours." Reyes turns his gaze to the larger Alpha "And you?"<br/>   Reinhardt - "She... She asked me not too for her sake."<br/>   Reyes - "What do you mean 'her sake'?"<br/>   (Y/n) - "He means Amari's" He slowly turns to (y/n) seeing the pain in her eyes as she finally moves over towards another bed taking a seat. "If the big boss founds out about the breach and I got seriously injured they'd have her job before she could even blink." </p><p>   "She needs the money, Gabriel... for her daughter." His eyes widen upon seeing the pleading expression on her face, eyes holding sympathy for the woman she fights with on a nearly daily basis and he had no idea. "And I don't want to be the one that causes that kid to fight in the rings." "Do you?" Reyes shakes his head retracting his fangs taking deep steady breaths, lowing his head looking to the ground "No." He whispers. Closing his eyes for a few seconds to process the new information his mind returns to the previous question "So, then what did you do to Jesse?" (Y/n) taking in a breath, opening her mouth to say that she held him in her arms and wiped the tears from his eyes...<br/>   "She didn't do anything to me, boss..." They all turn to Jesse his eyes half open and head turned towards Reyes and (y/n), "she did nothing wrong... it's not her fault." Reyes taking large strides back over to Mccree taking up the seat beside the young man once more. He grabs his hand giving it a light squeeze "How are you feeling kiddo?" While watching the two chat for a little bit (y/n) turns to leave the medical bay saying she needs to get work done and for Moira to take care of him.</p><p>   "(Y/n)" Jesse calls out to her as she reaches the door placing her hand on the door hesitating to look at him. Taking in a deep breath through her nose she releases it slowly not allowing herself to look at him "You'll be fine Mccree, Moira's got you. I'll see you later tonight." She reaches out pressing a switch before exiting "(y/n) wait." His pleading voice is the last thing she hears before the door closes behind her. She can't help the mild stinging feeling in her heart as she forces herself to walk away...</p><p>   Reyes still talks with Mccree asking him what was wrong and explaining to the young man what happened. Jesse keeps his eyes on the doors sadden that (y/n) left the room without even attempting to talk to him properly. "Is, is it my fault?" Reyes shakes his head "No, none of this is your fault, you just had a panic attack and needed treatment."<br/>   Jesse - "Then why did (y/n) leave?"<br/>   Moira - "She has tasks to complete and didn't want to be distracted by them while you were recovering."<br/>   Reinhardt - "That's right, worry not, (y/n) has had a rough night as is and wanted to make sure you were okay before getting some rest herself, she'll be back for dinner." Mccree sitting up nods with a low 'okay' before continuing his conversation with Reyes. Moira takes the time to move off into another section of the medical ward with Reinhardt close behind her. "You saw that, right?" The male asks, Moira reaches for the coffee (y/n) had gotten her while she was busy with Mccree earlier. "Yes, I did." Taking a sip she notes that it's been made to her liking before skulling the rest. The coffee had become a little cooler after sitting on the counter for so long and she didn't want to waste it.</p><p>  She checks the bottom of the cup to see an image forced by the coffee. A question mark like symbol at the bottom with no dot beneath it. She smiles to herself releasing a small sigh as Reinhardt peers over her shoulder "Guess we won't know." He comments. Moria places the empty cup back down, patting the man's shoulder as she heads back to the other room "In time we will..."</p><p>_______________________________</p><p>To Be Continued in Part 5...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The cup scene does mean something and I admit I did a lazy search on the subject of reading coffee after drinking them and I'll leave the link here.<br/>Link: https://www.instructables.com/Turkish-Coffee-Fortune-Telling/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>